I don't want to be saved
by fi1102
Summary: Godric meets a young woman who is dying but despite his offer to turn her or give her his blood she refuses.  set before the roof scene . Godric/oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Marie and Cassandra had known each other since pre-school and had been best friends since the first day when they had spent the afternoon in the sandbox creating a sandcastle for princesses. Firm friends since then they had been each other's rock through junior high school and high school.

Cassandra was pretty with raven black hair and green eyes. She was a student at Dallas University and she was studying journalism. She had wanted to be a writer since as long as she could remember. Marie read everything she wrote and gave her criticism which was not always tactful but always well meaning. Marie and Cassandra were born one month apart with Cassandra being the oldest. Marie was not as pretty as her friend she had brown hair with grey eyes which tended to change colour depending on her mood. It was a trait that Cassandra liked about her friend it was a pretty trait a lot of people didn't notice focusing on Marie's imperfections.

When Marie and Cassandra were five there had been a St Patrick's day parade in down town Dallas. Both of the families had met up for the parade only going their separate ways at the end of the day. Marie's parents never made it home that day. On the walk home a drunk driver had hit Marie and her parents killing her parents and severely injuring Marie. It left Marie with many scars on her face and on her body. The internal injuries left her body with a tendency to cramp and she also had a weak heart weak heat as a result. Mostly she could do anything that any other child could do but sometimes she became breathless. Marie's parents had not appointed any legal guardians and both their parents were dead. As Cassandra's father was an attorney he had managed to get legal guardianship of Marie and both him and Cassandra's mother had raised her as their own.

In the summer before Cassandra started college her best friend was involved in another accident. Marie and Cassandra had been out shopping and as they were walking towards their favourite ice cream place they saw a small girl in the middle of the street. She had dropped her teddy bear and it was stuck in a drain grate. To this day neither Marie nor Cassandra knew where her parents were. Without thinking Marie had run out into the road and pushed the girl out of the way of an oncoming car. At that moment the left side of Marie's body had decided to cramp and Marie had been unable to move. The driver had mostly managed to avoid hitting her but had clipped her. She woke up a couple of hours later in the hospital. The damage had been done the doctors had told her that the strain on her body had been immense and that the body simply couldn't cope and that she only had a matter of time. Marie was not as gutted as Cassandra was she seemed to accept what the doctor had said. In truth she was relieved she woke up every day in pain her body cramped at least twice a day and if saving that little girl had sped up the inevitable then so be it. Cassandra was not as accepting she did not want to lose her best friend, the person who had been there through everything.

Marie had wanted to be a doctor since their sandpit days she had often played doctors and nurses but when the time came to apply to college Marie had made the decision not to go. The reason being was that she knew deep down she could not cope with college life. As much as she wanted to be premed she knew that she would not be able to do the course. Although Cassandra's parents had offered to fund her tuition she had declined saying that she knew she couldn't cope with college life and that she probably wouldn't be able to finish the degree anyway so why waste the money. As a compromise Cassie's parents had bought the girls an apartment in downtown Dallas close to the university campus and Marie worked in Hell. Hell was a cafe, which sold coffee and cakes etc. It also welcomed vampires stocking True Blood and opening till 4.00am. It suited Marie and it meant her and Cassandra remained close even though their lives were taking very different paths. Marie's inevitably shorter than her friends.

In the first semester of college Cassandra had met Paul at a writing night class. They had hit it off straight away and Paul had encouraged her with her writing and together they had applied to write on the college paper something which they both succeeded at doing. Everything had been going perfectly until Cassandra had discovered he was a vampire. She had baulked at the idea and had not spoken to him for about a week. It was Marie's reasoning that had persuaded Cassie to give him a chance and slowly their relationship had grown so that she had become his human. With Marie slowly becoming worse Paul had offered her his blood. To the surprise of Cassandra Marie had declined saying that she didn't want it she accepted the limitations of her body long ago and was quite ready for the inevitable. Marie had never told Cassie that she had had vampire blood before and that it had had quite a destructive effect on her body.

Cassandra was having trouble accepting Marie would not be there when she graduated or when she married or had kids. She had given up trying to get Marie to take Paul's blood instead she was trying to think of things to do that Marie would never think to do. One of things that she had tried to get Marie to do was come with her and Paul to the local vampire nest. Although Marie dealt with vampires at work she never had much interest in them. She prefer to live and let live. Many asked her at work about her scars and accidents intrigued that she had never been healed but it never went any further. In fact to Cassandra's knowledge no guy had every asked Marie out. She hadn't gone to their senior prom partially because she had not been asked by a guy and partially because when her and Cassie had gone prom dress shopping no dress had made her feel comfortable. Marie's body was heavily scared so no dress had covered both her legs, shoulders and back without looking frumpy. Instead she had given up half way through the proceedings to make Cassandra try every dress in the shop. It had not escaped Marie's noticed that the sale assistant had looked relived when she had refused to try any more on. It had not escaped Cassandra's notice either and she wished that her friend could have had a perfect prom.

Marie was not the stereotypically ugly pretty girl was friendly with everyone but always as a friend never a girlfriend. As she grew older none of the boys had ever wanted to date her. It proved to her that although beauty was only skin deep it did play a part in attraction and she was clearly unattractive. Cassandra had once asked Marie if the lack of dating bothered her she had said that it didn't realising that she was not the most attractive girl. Cassandra would have given anything for one of the boys to ask Marie out but they never did.

After a month of bullying Marie finally agreed to go with Cassie and Paul to to the local vampire nest. Cassie had insisted that it was one thing she should do before she died. Marie nearly backed out the night that they were supposed to go but Cassandra promised if she was uncomfortable she could leave. When they arrived Paul had taken Marie to be introduced to the sheriff. His name was Godric and he had barely glanced at her when Paul had introduced her. However he did a double take when she thanked him for allowing her to visit which turned into a triple take as he took in her scars. Sniffing discreetly he noticed she smelled like rotten food unusual for a human but still absolutely disgusting. Marie was used to people staring so she didn't flinch he then turned away and continued his conversation. Marie was not really that impressed if vampires wanted to be accepted into society this sheriff was going the wrong way about it and he should really be trying to build bridges not burn them. In her opinion he was an arrogant man who looked about 16. She stayed about an hour before Cassandra finally allowed her to leave. Relieved she escaped and went home leaving Cassie to amuse herself.

Marie had done something that not many people get to do before she died. Unfortunately that event was approaching faster than she would have liked. One night Cassandra returned home to find her passed out on the bathroom floor. Marie had become anaemic and had low blood pressure and she had lost consciousness. Cassie had called the paramedics who had stabilised her friend and admitted her to hospital and kept her overnight. Paul had taken Cassandra to the nest to take her mind off Marie. He did not tell her he did not think that Marie would be with them much longer. Her heart was weak and it pumped slowly and one day it would stop. He had been with Cassandra 10 minutes at the nest when Godric summoned him.  
>"Why does your human smell of salty tears?" he demanded<br>"I am sorry sheriff her friend has been taken Ill. She is just upset. I will take her home if it offends you."  
>"Her friend. The ugly girl you bought with you last week?"<br>"Yes sheriff"  
>"Do not bring her again Paul I do not like people like that in my nest"<br>"No sheriff I will not. She is dying so I doubt that she will come again"

Two nights later the nest was quiet a lot of the younger vampires and the ones that dated college students were absent as there was some football game on at the university. Godric decided to go out in search of some entertainment. Walking through downtown Dallas. He found Hell. He had heard that it was some vampire friendly cafe so he decided to find out how friendly. The hostess showed him to a free table where he could watch the game on tv that was going on at the local stadium. A girl came to take his order.  
>"Good evening sir. My name is Marie I will be your server tonight. Would you like to order a drink?"<br>Looking up he saw the disfigured girl from the nest. " Is there no one else?" he replied. He saw her face fall slightly and realised that it had been a tactless thing to say. She appeared not to recognise him.  
>She sighed "Normally sir someone else would be available. But tonight is game night and we are slammed. So you can order from me or go hungry."<br>He realised that he was not the first person to have said that to her. It saddened him slightly to realise that she was used to it.  
>"True Blood AB-. if you have it"<br>"Yes we stock all flavours. I will be right back"  
>He watched her go to the bar and get a True Blood and put it in the microwave. She looked annoyed. The boy behind the bar asked her if she was ok. She explained.<br>"Nothing is wrong really Rick. Just the vampire at the back is being a bit of an arsehole that's all. He wanted a different server. What I have got isn't catching you know"  
>"I know I can get Tina to deal with him if you want"<br>"No it's ok. I don't have a problem with him"  
>She took the True Blood out of the microwave and took it over to him. She put it down in front of him and he looked up at her.<br>"I apologise for being an arsehole"  
>She had forgotten they had super hearing. She was still a bit annoyed.<br>"You know if you guys want equal rights and stuff you should not be so judgemental. It's not like that I can help what I look like. We welcome vampires here and have done our best to make you feel welcome. You are sheriff and you should be setting the example but instead you come in here and ask for another server. Well you wave if you want anything. If you want to try something off the Hell - v menu let me know." she turned to leave.  
>"What's the Hell -v menu?" he asked.<br>" It's a menu of food for vampires. Like I said we try to make you guys feel welcome. The menu is in the holder" she turned and walked away and started taking orders from other people in her area. There were regulars that clearly knew her and were friendly to her none seem to see the scars. He turned to look at the menu and found that the menu had been created using true blood and infused with different flavours. Tomato blood soup, orange blood sorbet etc. He decided to try some of their attempts at vampire cuisine so he waved at her and she came over. He ordered the soup, another true blood and some kind of blood bolognese. She brought his courses as they were ready but did not engage him in conversation. When she came to take his plate from the blood bolognese away he decided to try and start a conversation.  
>"What happened to you?"<br>"That's none of your business. Did you like the food?" she replied  
>"Yes actually I was surprised. Who came up with the concept?"<br>"I did" she replied. " I do all the baking like the cakes, cookies and biscuits and one day this guy called Talbot came in. He was from Mississippi I think and he told me about some of the stuff he cooks at home and sent me some recipes. It was hard at first cos he uses real blood and I could only use true blood but some of the regulars tested it. We had quite a lot of disasters but this is the most popular stuff so we stock it all the time. I am glad you liked it." she smiled and walked away. He watched her for the rest of the night amazed that this girl and this cafe went to the effort of making his kind feel welcome. It made him feel ashamed that he had made no effort to engage with humans. About 3.00am he saw her lean on the bar and one of guys bring her a stool to sit on. Listening in he heard her say that the left hand side of her body was cramping. It seemed to be relatively normal no one seemed too bothered. About 3.45am she brought him his bill.  
>"Are you alright?" he asked "Earlier you seemed unwell"<br>"Yes thank you. Like I said I can't help the way I am."  
>She excused herself as another table called for the bill and he left the cost of the food and drink and a decent tip.<p>

The following night he summoned Paul and asked him what exactly was wrong with Marie . Paul told him about the two car accidents and that Marie had a weak heart. It gave him something to mull over. A dying girl was so accepting of his kind she had created a whole menu of food for them to eat. She was right he was not exactly setting an example. This girl could be a good ambassador to align both sides. Maybe she would help him if he offered her something money couldn't buy.

One week later he returned to Hell and asked the hostess if she would seat him in Marie's area. She apologised and said Marie wasn't working that night. She was unwell. He sat in another area and drank a True Blood. He called his second in command Isabelle asking her to call Paul and get the Marie's address. Isabelle called him back 15 minutes later and said that Marie did not want Godric to have it. He was furious who was this girl to deny him especially as he could offer her life. He remembered she smelled of rotten food it was a bitter smell like she had had some kind of disease. Maybe he could track her. Her smell was everywhere here so it was easy to track her the way she walked home. He reached her building and realised he did not know her last name. A man walked into the building and asked him if he was ok. A quick glamour later and he discovered Marie lived in apartment 25 with her friend Cassandra. He knocked on the apartment door. Marie opened the door in her pyjamas. She looked ill and pale.  
>"How did you find me? I told Paul that I didn't want him to give out my address."<br>"I followed your smell through the streets. Should you walk home if you are as sick as you say?"  
>"Well I can't drive can I and I don't live on a bus route."<br>"I want your help with something may I come in?"  
>" I would rather you didn't. I am not feeling great."<br>"It won't take long...please"  
>"Ok sure. Come in."<br>He followed her down the hall to the lounge. She indicated that he should sit.  
>"I am sorry we don't have any True Blood in. What do you want my help with?"<br>"I have already fed thank you. I want you to help me to make humans and vampires get along better."  
>"Ok"<br>"I would of course compensate you."  
>"That won't be necessary. Godric. May I call you Godric?"<br>"You may. May be you should hear what I want to offer you. As payment I will either give you my blood to heal you or turn you. In return I would like you to expand your food line and help you distribute it within Texas. With a view to expanding nationally eventually"  
>"Godric I will do this without payment. Although I will probably not be alive for your national expansion. You need to understand that"<br>He growled in anger. "I don't give my blood lightly human. I am trying to save your life. I am offering you the chance to live."  
>"Well vampire."<br>"Godric" he corrected her.  
>"Well I prefer Marie to human" she retorted.<br>"I apologise Marie"  
>"Godric do you know how I am the way I am?"<br>He nodded.  
>"Paul?"<br>He nodded again  
>"Ok well he got the story from Cassie and she doesn't know everything the reason that I am rejecting your offer to be turned is that I have already had vampire blood and it didn't work. In fact it did more harm than good."<br>"What?"  
>She shifted making herself comfortable.<br>" Do you know Dr. Alfred Ford?"  
>He shook his head.<br>"He is a vampire about 1000 years old. He practices medicine at Dallas University Hospital. He has been mainstreaming for about 40 years."  
>"Oh Alf"<br>"Well Dr. Alf treated me when I was injured when I was five. He had already pronounced both my parents dead and I was badly hurt but not fatally so. I was five so the damage would be impeding to the rest of my growth. As my parents were dead he had no one to ask. He gave me his blood to help me heal but it didn't work it made me very very sick and all the wounds went septic and left extremely bad scaring. When his blood reached my heart it stopped it and they had to restart it three times. So as kind as your offer is thanks but no thanks"  
>"Then let me turn you"<br>"I don't want to be a vampire. besides it probably won 't work.  
>"Don't you want to live?"<br>"Not as a vampire no. Besides you think that you aren't the first one to offer. I work in a vampire bar many have offered and I have always said no"  
>"why?"<br>"Because I am done Godric. I wake up everyday in pain in some part of my body. My body cramps at least twice a day. I didn't go my prom because no one asked and I looked terrible in a prom dress. I am still a virgin Godric because no one wants to date me and sex isn't even possible with the injuries I have sustained. I want to die Godric my body can't cope with what it requires to live. I miss my parents and I want to see them again. I don't want to live forever and drink blood. This is one of the only choices I have the ability to make which is mine. I have said too much." she sighed.  
>"No carry on." he had a feeling she spoke very little about what she wanted.<br>"do you know why in am not in college?"  
>He shook his head.<br>"Because I wanted to be a paediatrician and grade wise I could be. But physically I can't be a doctor. My body cramps my heart is weak and I cant be the best doctor i would want to be."  
>"You are giving up" he replied.<br>"No Godric. My body is giving up and there is nothing anyone can do about it and there is nothing I want anyone to do about it. Godric I will help you on the condition that I get nothing in return."  
>"Alright. I will agree not to turn you or give you blood but that is it. May I see you tomorrow night to discuss this some more. You are tired and should rest."<br>"I am working tomorrow night"  
>"Then I will visit you at work."<br>"ok good night Godric"

He stood and she walked him to the door. As she closed the door she mused on the events of that night. It had been the weirdest night. It was not every day vampire sheriffs turned up at your door and offered to turn you. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hope everyone is liking the story so far. Thanks to DarkAngel620 for the review. Also anyone reading Godric's rebirth then I haven't given up on it I am just away and don't have the latest chapters with me at the moment.

Chapter 2

Maire knew she had given Godric a lot to think about probably because she had told him to make more of an effort. It was quite risky of her to give the most important Vampire in the area her opinion but hey it had worked. Not in the way she intended as she had not expected him to track her down. He seemed to find her quite intriguing. He wasn't making a move on her he didn't find her physically attractive he had made that quite clear. It was a shame because physically he was quite cute. Ok he looked about 17 but he was ripped even she could see that through his shirt. She sighed she wished one guy would find her attractive she did understand why they didn't but she wondered what it felt like to date and to be asked out. That was something that not even Cassandra could arrange. Not that Marie was sure Cassie wouldn't try but she didn't want to go out on loads of blind dates she just wanted a guy who made her laugh to take her to dinner and walk her home that was all and the way she looked no one had never asked. She remembered through high school watching Cassie get date after date and they would giggle while she got ready and play music and then she would go and sometimes she would have a great time and sometimes not so great and she would tell Marie everything over a Ben and Jerry's when she got back. It never happened the other way around. It had never bothered Marie she had been so focussed on her SAT's and getting good grades to be a doctor nothing else had mattered. But on prom night it did bother her. Cassie and some of her friends had a party at Cassie's house and then went to prom in a limo. Marie had not gone but none of them expected her too and that's what hurt none of them had said "Come anyway Marie." It was couples, couples, couples. Third wheels were not welcome.

The following night Marie got ready for work. It didn't take her long. She rarely spent ages in front of the mirror. She hated looking at herself so she didn't wear make up and her hair was always tied up the same way. She was starting work at 10.00pm and was working through till 7.00am to bake for the next day. At one point Marie had done all the baking for Hell, she enjoyed it and found great satisfaction in baking for others. She didn't do it often any more she couldn't. It exhausted her too much. Instead she had taught others and passed on the recipes when it became apparent that she wouldn't be able to do it everyday but today she was covering. She missed baking for Hell but she could not do the quantities that were required for Hell on a regular basis. Her boss Peter was great he was sympathetic to her condition and she knew that eventually the time would come when she wouldn't be able to work at Hell any more. But it was something positive to focus on for now. She enjoyed going to work it was a great distraction. When she arrived she found the bar buzzing she changed put on her apron and went out to her usual area. The only person sitting in her area was Godric and he saw her immediately and waved her over.  
>"Good Evening Marie"<br>"Hi Godric. What can I get you?"  
>"The usual" he replied smiling "and something of your choice off the v menu."<br>"I'll be right back" she smiled and disappeared. Walking away she was glad that Godric couldn't hear he thoughts. He had come. He had said he would but she had but she hadn't thought that he would. He must really see something in this v food.

When she arrived at the bar. She found Rick and asked him why no one but Godric was sitting in her area. Rick shrugged all the vampires and their friends wanted to sit elsewhere. She made him promised if they got busy to seat some more people in her area. He nodded and went back to serving at the bar. He had a feeling Godric had ensured that everyone else sat elsewhere so she wasn't rushed off her feet. At least the guy vampire realised she didn't have the strength of a normal girl. She returned with Godric's drink.  
>"Sit with me" he asked.<br>"I am working"  
>"You are not busy though."<br>"Well... I'll have to go and get your food in a bit"  
>"What I am having? "<br>" vegetable true blood soup followed by true blood trifle."  
>"How do you make the food?"<br>"Well the way Talbot did it was by making the humans he used drink or eat certain foods. Like he made some boy eat only oranges for about six months. I knew I couldn't do that. So I tried using flavoured powder and spices in true blood. It works with some things and not others. For example humans drink coffee, tea and hot chocolate but it doesn't work with True Blood I don't know why. Most fruits and vegetables work except lemons which is weird. All the spices work so we could do some curries or something. I can't pour true blood over bread or cake and sell that the people who tried it said it taste like rotten food. I can make jelly though cos you guys don't seem to mind gelatine, but no one has tasted it yet though"  
>"if I come every night will you test some things on me,"<br>"Sure"  
>"I have spoken to your boss and he is happy for me to sell some of the V menu in some of my establishments."<br>"What do you own?"  
>"I would like it supplied in my nest and in my cinemas, restaurant and coffee bar."<br>"Wow you are an entrepreneur. Somebody will have to take on the production there is no way I can do it all."  
>" I do not expect you to. I am setting up a factory as we speak, I merely need the recipes. I would also like some exclusive food for my businesses."<br>"Ok fair enough"  
>"I will of course pay you for the rights to the recipes"<br>"Godric what will I do with money? I am dying."  
>"I do not expect you to work for free"<br>"Well i have no use for the money however if you would agree you could make some donations to charity if you want."  
>"What do you have in mind?"<br>" The Dallas paediatric ward and the sunshine hospice."  
>"The sunshine hospice?"<br>"Yes it's where I want to go when I can't be at home any more"  
>"Alright if that is what you want that is what I will do."<br>She seemed very accepting of the fact she didn't have much time left. She didn't sit with him long as Rick starting sitting people in her area. He was glad because she stank of rotten food. He knew she didn't realise this but the stench was overpowering. He wondered if some of his underlings who were familiar with medical science might look into it for him. If he was to work with her then he would have to at least be able to sit in a room with her. He left after the food realising that she would not be able to speak again. He touched her back on the way out telling her he loved the food and would be back again. As she turned and smiled he thought he would pass out her stench was overpowering. She did smell of death though but it was only a hint but it was there. He would broach the subject of her blood again tomorrow because it could not go on like this.

Godric returned the following day to find that Marie had created several jellies for him to try. He liked all except the lemon one. Motioning for her to sit.  
>"Do you know how your blood smells to vampires?"<br>"No why?"  
>"You smell like rotten food"<br>"I am not sure how to respond to that" she replied wondering if it was a veiled insult.  
>"I wanted to know if you would allow some of my underlings who have studied medical science to analyse your blood."<br>"Godric I am dying. I don't want to be poked and prodded any more than I have to be"  
>"I just want you to consent to give them a small vial of your blood"<br>"Alright on one condition. You promise me that you are not trying to save me"  
>" I am not" it was only a little lie and his underlings may not find a cure in time . She was too valuable to the cause of aligning vampires and humans for him to not try and keep her alive but Marie didn't need to know that " it is difficult to be around you. Your stench is overpowering at times."<br>"Sorry. I didn't realise"  
>"It is not your fault."<br>"Paul never said"  
>"I have spoken to him and he doesn't notice it. I think that the older the vampire the more unpleasant the stench"<br>"Alright I will allow one of your underlings as you called them to take my blood."  
>Godric motioned to another vampire who appeared with a case.<br>"Now!"  
>"The sooner the better"<p>

"It is really that bad!"  
>Smiling the vampire rolled up her sleeve and took blood before she had time to blink.<br>Turning to the vampire Godric said"Thank you Andrew that will be all. Please let me know as soon as you find anything."  
>"As soon as I have anything I will let you know Sheriff."<p>

Marie did not see Godric for several nights and it was becoming more difficult for her to work everyday. She was reducing her hours and realised she should probably tell him in case he came in looking for her. Realising that she had no way of contacting him to tell him she asked Cassie if she would ask Paul to pass the message on which he did. Godric came to visit her at home the following night.  
>"You are getting worse aren't you?"<br>"Yes it was inevitable really. Come in. I have some stuff here for you to try."  
>"Andrew gave me something as well"<p>

"What did he find?"

"He found your blood also has some antibodies in it which makes it smell foul to vampires. Andrew is trying to find out why your blood has these antibodies. He put some medication in some lemonade it will neutralise the smell in your blood. The lemons will attack the antibodies in your blood. I have brought some with me. Would you try some now? I don't think it would be long before it becomes effective."  
>"Sure I will."<br>She poured herself a glass and warmed him a true blood. They both sat drinking in silence. When he finished he asked  
>"What have you got for me to try?"<br>"I have been experimenting with some curries for you to try, thought that these could be exclusive to your businesses. What do you think?"  
>"That sounds perfect. I would like some exclusive deserts perhaps the jellies if you would agree."<br>"Sure they haven't been used at Hell"  
>He tried all of them and liked them all. She really was a good cooked and he wondered what her human food was like. Not that he would ever know but her food at V was popular.<p>

"You smell better."  
>"Yay I guess. What do I smell of now?"<br>"More human. You smell of AB-"  
>"Do all blood types have a smell then?"<br>"Yes they do. Are you AB- then ?"  
>"Yes I am its part of the reason that Alf gave me his blood. Because it's so rare they didn't have enough blood at the hospital "<br>"I prefer AB- blood over the other types." he moved to her neck and inhaled deeply. "You smell so much better. You smell so good."  
>His fangs clicked out. Something that Marie had never seen and she shrank back.<br>"It's alright Marie. I won't hurt you. Turn around Marie."  
>Marie turned around and he looked at her . He would glamour her before he lost control so she would not remember or feel any pain. Her blood was intoxicating he had smelt it before but not for a very long time.<br>"Look at me Marie." she looked at him. "I am not going to hurt you. Will you let me taste you Marie?"  
>He held her gaze. She was resisting his glamour. "Marie?" she was very quiet. "Marie are you scared?"<br>"Yes" she replied.  
>"Why are you scared Marie?"<br>"I am scared it will hurt"  
>"It will only hurt for a minute Marie. Can I taste you Marie?"<br>Another pause.  
>"Marie" he breathed "Do NOT make me angry. Let me bite you"<br>"Ok" she whispered "You can taste me". She had been completely glamoured now.  
>He scraped his fangs over her shoulder.<br>"Good Girl Marie. Now tilt your neck to the side." she did. "That's good Marie That's very good."

Bending his head he sank his fangs into the side of her neck. She screamed in pain. He sucked deeply and drank a good pint of her blood. She tasted of something he couldn't quite place. He had tasted it before but couldn't place it there and then. He stopped reluctantly and licked her wounds closed.

"That was good Marie so very good. Will you let me do it again another day?"

She nodded and swayed slightly. He picked her up and took her to what he assumed was her room. She was asleep and probably exhausted. Biting his wrist he watched as the blood oozed out. Dipping his finger into the blood he rubbed it down the left side of Marie's face. It was the side that was most heavily scarred. He waited for it to heal but nothing happened. It was an old wound so maybe it would take longer., although normally it wouldn't have mattered. He waited for about 90 minutes but still nothing happened and he sensed the sun beginning to rise he would have to leave soon so he wiped the blood off her face and left her sleeping. He was surprised that his blood had not worked. There were few vampires older than him but on her his blood was ineffective and that had been a blow to his ego. She could potentially make him a lot of money and he couldn't even keep her alive. He had no choice if he wanted the money that came along with this v food then he would have to turn her but he couldn't turn her without her agreement and she had already made it clear she didn't want to be turned. May be he could persuade her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for Dark Angel620 for the review.

Chapter 3

Marie woke up the next day in bed. She remembered Godric coming over she didn't remember him leaving or coming to bed. She must have fallen asleep on him. That was mortifying. At least she didn't wreak to him any more. She wrote out all the recipes for him so that he could put them into production. She felt tired so she went back to bed. She wasn't working today so that was good. Marie knew that she was getting worse and that she would have to think about the sunshine hospice sooner rather than later. This decline was happening quickly. Quicker than she had thought. She desperately wanted to continue helping Godric with the vampire food. But she knew time was running out. She wished she had met him earlier when she was well enough to help him better.

Godric had felt guilty glamouring Marie so that he could drink from her but he hadn't tasted an AB- virgin for so long. The blood type was rare and so were virgins. She was dying so he wouldn't get to taste her much longer might as well take advantage. He was being selfish and he knew it but Marie had wakened in him a desire to live and a desire to create a world were humans and vampires lived side by side. Alf had tried to integrate but he suspected that was what endeared him to Marie was that he used his vampire blood and his knowledge to help humans. Godric decided that he would speak to Cassandra to see if there was anything that he could make her life easier. Cassandra was more than happy to inform him of some list that she had created for Marie to do before she died. She also showed Godric a photo of her and Marie in a sandpit before the accident. Godric had to admit that she was a pretty little girl who would probably have been a pretty woman. Cassie looked at the photo wistfully.  
>"No one sees that little girl any more. They only see the scars. I think Marie has forgotten that girl as well. I don't think anyone even in our graduating class remembers that girl. "<br>"Then you and I will help her find that girl again."  
>"How?"<br>"We will start with the things on your list."

Cassie went home at dawn to the house find Marie asleep. Her friend was sleeping a lot something that had not gone unnoticed. She hoped that the end of Marie's life would be peaceful and she would just go in her sleep. She hoped they had a bit more time for her and Godric to do everything that they wanted. What she had not realised was that Marie had her own plans. Marie wanted to be able to develop as much food for Hell and for Godric as she could. She wanted to leave something positive. When she wasn't dog tired she had spent hours creating stuff with True Blood. She never tasted it herself which had been her stumbling block in the beginning but now she had a volunteer on tap she would be able to get lots of feedback. She woke up in the early evening of the following night and thought about want she could create next. She really wanted to do something with meat and fish but apart from the bolognese nothing had really succeeded. She would have loved have created pizza's but the bases were proving a problem. Maybe Godric would be able to help her. Then again she had no way of contacting him directly. He found her or she sent messages via Paul. Paul would be a good go between in this case. So she text him asking him if he could let Godric know that she needed to see him. Godric appeared 15 minutes later knocking on her door.  
>"That was quick"<br>"I was not busy. How are you?"  
>"Tired. I am sorry I fell asleep on you. Thank you for putting me to bed." She was testing him. She suspected he had drank and glamoured her.<br>"It was nothing you are sick."

"Don't you have sheriff stuff to do?"

"This is sheriff stuff as you put it. I am improving the lives of my underlings. I wanted to see you anyway. May I ask you to do something for me?"  
>"I am not going to like this am I?"<br>"I would like you stop working at Hell."  
>"What! "<p>

"I would like you to stop working at hell."

"Yes Godric I heard you. I am not deaf. Who are you to make those demands of me? Its my life to live as I choose. I will know when it is time to stop."

"I am merely looking after my business interests and I would like you to stop working"

"Godric you do NOT own me. I am not going to stop working."

"Marie I am not asking you to stop working. I am ordering you to."  
>"Well bossing people around may work in your world but not in mine. I am not your pet. I want to continue working as long as I can."<br>"Why? You know that you are dying you don't need to work. You aren't trying to achieve anything. "

"Godric I am trying to leave behind something positive in the food I am creating for you and for Hell. I have coped with this illness for a long time and the effects of the accident. Do not tell me what to do!"  
>"I am merely looking at this from a business point of view. I need you to create things before you die and you cannot do that if work wipes you out and seeing as you will not allow me to turn you we do not have long."<br>"Godric I like working and did it not occur to you that I may want to work for as long as I can because it gives me something other to think about that dying. If I stayed here all day. I would just be waiting at least I can do something positive with the v food at Hell with the time that I have left."  
>"I did not think of it like that"<br>"No I guess you wouldn't you can live forever you don't have a time limit."  
>"A time limit would be refreshing actually."<br>"You have an unlimited amount of time you could train to be a different type of doctor several times and help so many people. I wish I had your time."  
>"You could. I have already offered it to you."<br>"I don't want to live that way. You know that."  
>"Marie that is something that we will never agree on. Why did you call me tonight?"<br>"I want your help with something. I want to create some things but I don't know how to begin so I thought that you may be able to give some vampire insight."  
>"What do you want to create?"<br>"Popcorn, humans have it all the time in the bar on game night it would be nice if there was something for our vampire guests."  
>"That would work in the cinema as well. What else?"<br>"Some meat based dishes but I can't put meat in them or fish because you guys can't eat it. I would really like to do some fish based fishes and some meat dishes. "  
>"Why don't you use animal blood?"<br>"Would that work?"  
>"Yes it has a different taste. I can get some for you. Instead of working at V as a waitress maybe you could set up a testing kitchen there and let the local customers come in and taste what you are creating we would get a real idea of what the market wants. I can speak to your boss if you would like?"<br>"So the social side without the running around. I could live with that Godric and I am guessing you have already spoken to Peter."  
>"I have. I am glad that I could help you now if you don't mind I must leave and feed."<br>"Don't you want to feed from me again?"  
>"I don't know what you mean."<br>"Godric I was on the honour roll at school. I am not stupid. Dying yes but stupid no. I wake up and don't remember you leaving or going to bed. You say you like AB- blood above all others. I know what glamouring is. So I assume you did that to me after you had fed from me." 

He was slightly ashamed of what he had done. He had not thought that she would work it out. Clearly he had underestimated her.

"May I do it again? it was good last time so very good."  
>"Yes on one condition you don't glamour me when you do. If you do the deal is off with the food. I give everything to Peter."<br>He was amazed she didn't trust him, not that he should be surprised but she was giving him rules to abide by. Did she not realise that he could snap her neck if he choose. "Alright I will not glamour you. Now come and sit with me."  
>"You are bossy when you are hungry"<br>"No Marie. I merely do not play with my food. I find no fun in it."  
>She came over and sat next to him. He pulled her on to his lap and smelled her neck.<br>"You have been drinking lemonade regularly haven't you."  
>She nodded. He ran his hand around her waist and she flinched.<br>"Don't be afraid Marie"  
>"I am not but don't grip me so tight it hurts."<br>"I am sorry". he said loosening his hand.  
>"It's ok no one touches me apart from Doctors. I am not used to it."<br>"Marie how much pain are you in?"  
>"it varies everyday some days are better than others"<br>"Is today a good day or a bad day?"  
>"It's a good day."<br>"You are still in pain though."  
>"Godric I have been in pain since well almost as long as I can remember. No day is ever painless."<br>"If I drink from you then I will put you in more pain."  
>"Cassie says it's a good pain though"<br>"It is when the human wants to be bitten. It can be erotic. You do not. You merely know that I want to drink from you."  
>"Call it my good deed for the day"<br>He inhaled again, she smelt so good. The smell of death was no stronger than before and he knew that it wasn't a bad smell to him. It would just mean that he would lose her soon when he could smell it heavily. He moved her hair away from her right shoulder so he could see her neck."  
>"Marie you have no idea how good you smell." His fangs appeared but Marie couldn't see them. He kissed her neck lightly and then bit her drinking again for longer than he should from her she was sick after all. But he had not wanted to feed like this for so long that he went with his instinct. He massaged her breasts unconsciously and she yelped in pain. He pulled away and licked her wounds closed.<br>"Marie how bad were your injuries?"  
>"Externally they covered about 70% of my body. Internally just the area between my legs and my stomach."<br>"That's why you can't have sex. The area is badly damaged."  
>"Yes . I personally haven't tried Godric but I imagine that it would be very painful. "<br>"Will you show them to me sometime?"  
>"No"<br>"Why?"  
>" Because I am your business associate and that is way inappropriate. Besides we are not dating. I saw the way you looked at me the first night at your nest and in cafe the it you came in. You would look at me in the same way again."<br>"That was rude of me and I can only apologise. It was the smell you gave off more than anything"  
>"Godric that doesn't exactly make me feel better."<p>

"Besides I should not be feeding from you as your business associate but I am so why shouldn't I see you naked."

"Call it me being self conscious"

He sighed she was a stubborn little thing. She did everything on her own terms and not on his and that annoyed him. But she had talent not everyone could create edible trueblood food and she actually seemed to enjoy it. It was like a challenge to her.

"I should go. The sun will rise soon."  
>"Thank you for coming"<br>"My pleasure. I could learn a lot from you. I just hope that I have time to learn it." He leant forward and kissed her cheek.

"Good night Marie"

"Good Night Godric". 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Godric walked away from Marie's apartment confused. He had actually kissed a human tonight. Why? He hadn't wanted to do that for a long time. First he wanted to drink her blood, then see her naked and then he kissed her goodnight. She wasn't that pretty. Why was he having these feelings for this girl? He didn't understand. Was the fact that she was pro vampire making him attracted to her? He needed to think because this girl was clouding his judgement.

This was going to far in the wrong direction Marie was going to make Godric a lot of money he was mixing business with pleasure and this could go horribly wrong. He would have to draw up some legal documents to protect himself. He got out his phone immediately and speed dialled his lawyer.

Godric had kissed her last night he had actually kissed her. How weird was that. He was changing had gone from someone who though she stank to someone who could kiss her on the cheek. Marie knew she had a crush on him. He was not perfect he was bossy and she wasn't entirely sure he hadn't glamoured her again. She was pretty sure he hadn't but Marie did not like losing her own free will. Marie was pretty sure that Godric was a little freaked out right now. Boys usually did if they thought that they liked her. He would contact her shortly and ask to be friends. Boys were so predictable even if they were really old.

Marie was woken early the next morning by the concierge with a parcel. The parcel was refrigerated and contained the animal and fish blood and a short note from Godric stating that he hoped that she would find them useful. Marie was excited and opened the blood and sorted it into types and started to write out recipes. The frustrating thing was that blood was blood and you could serve it hot, normal temperature or cold or frozen or as jelly. There wasn't really any way of making it solid. Marie started with her normal base which was a bottle of each blood in a large bowl. It seemed to make a base that all vampires could drink, although they all preferred a type once spices etc were added it didn't seem to matter. She was creating well into the evening when the doorbell rang. Ahh here we go again she thought. She opened the door and saw Godric standing there in jeans and a t shirt. He looked like a typical student but he did look cute though. In fact he looked really cute. She was going to stop thinking about how cute he was or her mind was going to end up in the gutter.

"Hi. I wasn't expecting you tonight." She was happy to see him though.  
>"How are you feeling?"<br>"Ok thanks… today is a good day again. Come in."

He followed her in and she noticed he was carrying some papers and a brief case.

"Did we have a meeting?" she asked

"No. I have some papers for you to sign regarding the recipe rights."  
>"Oh ok. I'll have Cassie's dad look them over and sign them and give them back to you when I next see you"<p>

"You can sign them now seeing as you don't want any financial interest in the business."  
>"Cassie's father is an attorney and I know he would like to look them over first. I can give them back to you tomorrow night"<p>

There she goes again Godric thought doing things here own way. He rolled his eyes. He should glamour her it would make the whole process quicker but that would invalidate the legal documents.

"Do you want to try some of the animal blood food?"

"Sure. How did you get on?."

"Well its been ok today. I have actually quite enjoyed it but you will have to tell me what it tastes like."

"My pleasure".

"I wish we could do stuff other than in bowls. I thought about take away cups for soups and stuff but no other food that we can do seems to denote a take away cup."

"True… although I do not see it as a problem. Vampires are not take away types of creatures and we are quite used to drinking blood don't worry about it."

"Try this". She proceed to make him try several dishes He liked most of them and she made alterations to the ones that he was not so keen on and he tried them again.

"I am doing a test kitchen at Hell tomorrow. Will you come?"

"Yes I would like to monitor market opinion. I must go now. I have other things to attend to".

Godric was definitely weird. He was helpful one minute and cold the next but he didn't really have to tell her everything about him. In fact she didn't really know anything about him. He was walking across the kitchen to leave.

"Godric" she called after him.

He turned to face her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes why?

"Are you sure?"

"Perfectly"

"Liar"

"I am not lying. I merely do not wish to discuss my affairs with you." that came out harsher than he intended.

"That's lying. If you don't want to talk about it just say so."

"Fine I do not want to talk about it with you. You are my business associate and will be treated in a professional manner."

"No" she said turning around and she said quietly "You just want to see me naked".

He appeared in front of her in an instant.

"How did you do that?"

"Marie you are trying my patience. I do not want to discuss my feelings with an ugly half shrivelled dying human girl.". What had come over him. He should not have said that.

"Ouch" Marie said turning so he wouldn't see her tears.

"Marie I am sorry. I didn't think" He could smell her tears.

"No Godric you didn't". Without thinking she turned and picked up the papers he had left signed them and gave them back to him. She wiped her eyes and said.

"I rescind the invitation for you to enter this flat. Meet me at Hell if you want to talk to me. I'll be there every other night."

"Marie I am sorry."

"Get out Godric"

He left without trying to speak to her further and got himself onto the sidewalk. On autopilot he launch himself into the air.

"Damn" he said to himself as he flew home.

"You did what!"  
>"I threw the sheriff of Area 9 out of the flat"<p>

Cassie had walked into the flat 10 minutes after Godric had left to find her friend beating the living daylights out of a steak with a meat cleaver.

"Are you mad?"

"Nope. But anyone who calls me half shrivelled and ugly will make me mad and I will boot them out."

"Marie you can't do that you have to apologise"

"For what?"

"Kicking him out. He could kill you."

"He won't though he sees to much money in v food. Besides I am dying anyway it wouldn't be a punishment. It would be worse if he turned me cos he knows I don't want to be turned."

"He offered to turn you Marie... thats big"

"I don't want to be a vampire Cassie you know that and so does he."

For the rest of the night Cassie tried to make Marie see that you do not piss off a vampire sheriff. She wouldn't back down though.

Marie did her test kitchen at Hell the following night. She tested out most of the things that she had created except the ones that she had created exclusively for Godric's businesses. Godric didn't come or if he did she didn't see him. She did however ask the visiting vampires to leave comments in a notebook which she could send to Godric. He did after all want a notion of the market. The test kitchen was a success everyone loved something and Peter's takings were up that night as they did a standard charge for any v food bought. Marie still had no way to contact Godric but she wished he had come. What she didn't know was that Godric had sent an underling to watch her so he could get a report anyway. He had realised that he would need to give Marie time to calm down but he had a plan and he knew he would have to apologise.

Marie closed the test kitchen at 3.00am and business was beginning to slow down. She cleared up and sat at the bar where Peter fed her and bought her a drink on the house. Peter told her she had upped his takings by 50% that night and offered to call her a cab home.

"It's ok Pete. I'll walk."

Peter looked up as the door opened. It was late so he was expecting any new patrons. He smiled as he saw Godric walking in. He didn't know that they had had a row but he knew that Godric had a special interest in Marie. It was about time that a boy made her feel special.

"I would rather you didn't" he replied. "But I am not going to stop you but I am not the one you are going to have to persuade."

She looked up and saw Godric and rolled her eyes. She got up.

"Night Pete"

She walked towards Godric who folded his arms.

"Where do you think you are going Marie?" he asked.

"Home Godric. I am going home. All vampires have written their comments in this notebook seeing as you couldn't be bothered to come." She thrust him the notebook and reached around him to open the door. Godric stood to the side and opened door for her.

"I'll walk you home" he told her decisively.

As they walked out she said to him. "Are you sure you want to walk the ugly half shrivelled dying human girl home?"

"Yes " he said and he took her hand and walked her home. He was silent for several minutes and then he stopped about 5 blocks from her house.

"Marie I am very sorry for what I said last night. It was uncalled for and I apologise."

"So why did you say it?"

"Because…Because I have not felt these types of feelings in a long time."

"What feelings?"

"The desire for your blood, the desire to see your scars, to touch them to kiss them to kiss you."

Woah Marie's mind was going at a thousand miles an hour.

"But I make you feel sick. Godric if you just want to be friends that's ok. You wouldn't be the first."

She was offering him a way out. He was silent he could take it and that would be that. Marie was thinking why did the boys always freak? They see beyond the scars for five seconds and then they realise they would have date the scarred girl and they freak.

"Would friends be ok?" as soon as it was out of Godric's mouth he regretted it.

"Yes friends would be fine. But you go that route and no blood, no drinking and no glamouring and absolutely no kissing" Marie's heart dropped

"OK" that was tough but she was right he couldn't have everything it wasn't fair to her. He walked her to her building and she wasn't going to know if he glamoured her was she if things got too irrestible.

She turned and said "Good night Godric. Thank-you for walking me home." and she hugged him. They could be friends couldn't they. Humans rarely touched Godric and he did not respond. He was not entirely sure what to do but he soon realised that doing nothing was the wrong thing to do.

"Good night Marie". She opened the door and walked through it. Godric had not been prepared for the wave of sadness that enveloped him as Marie walked through the door. It was like she was walking away from him for ever. He caught the door and blurred after her. Appearing in front of her halfway up the stairs he made her jump.

"Stop doing that" she gasped.

"I want to be more." He said taking her hand. His mind now going a thousand miles an hour. What had he done shit shit shit. He had let this human get under his skin. Marie saw his emotions cross his face and she pulled her hand out of his grip.

"No you don't Godric. I know I am dying so you don't have to do it because you feel sorry for me and if you have to convince yourself to do it that's not the right way either."

"I know what I want Marie. I want you" he didn't sound terribly convinced.

She sighed and walked up the stairs and Godric walked beside her in silence. Reaching her flat she got out her keys.

"Godric how old are you?"

"A few millennia I have lost count of my age why?"

"Because I guess it doesn't matter how old you are the "Oh shit what have I done expression" still looks the same and I don't need to be a few millennia old to recognise it. Good night Godric."

She put her key in the door and walked in. He caught her hand only to let it go again.

"Good night Marie" he said and disappeared.

Marie walked in and closed the door. Sinking down against it she burst in to tears. Hot angry tears that she always had when this happened. She always offered guys a way out it was her way of testing them and if they took It which they always did she was part relived and part devastated. It hurt more with Godric because she had actually liked him. She had really liked him she had felt the physical pull of attraction but at the first hurdle he had fallen. She cried and cried not realising Cassie was in the flat.

Cassie had known that Godric was interested in her friend he had given her that much of an insight but she knew why Marie was crying he had turned her down. It had happened a few times since Cassie had become a student. She hated to see Marie hurt but she couldn't understand why Godric had taken that way out. She had got the like vibe of Godric but maybe they weren't compatible maybe he couldn't cope with her dying. But hang on he was a vampire he dealt with death every day and had seen lots of it. Couldn't he just give Marie a couple of weeks of his life to make her happy/

She went to the fridge got the emergency ice cream, chocolate and the tissues and went and sat down on the floor next to her best friend and let her cry. They then preceded to eat their weight in comfort food. Marie felt better after however Cassie did not.

Godric may be sheriff but that wasn't going to stop Cassie giving him a piece of her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Godric asked to be her friend Marie had a bad day. She couldn't get up she couldn't move she was just so tired. Her body was cramping and she was struggling to breath. Cassandra had to go to class leaving her friend in bed. Marie had been doing so well recently she had been so focussed on v food that she hadn't had a bad day. She hadn't had a bad day in weeks possibly months and then along comes the vampire sheriff and he screws everything up. Well Cassie thought that god damn vampire sheriff is going to fix it again. Cassie was busy with her classes and her finals but she knew that a bad day was going to turn into a bad week she had seen the signs before. Marie's illness was sometimes linked to her emotions and a happy Marie never had a bad day and an unhappy Marie had a bad day. She wasn't really an emotional rollercoaster so she was normal quiet level headed. But Cassie knew Marie liked Godric and Godric liked Marie so the sheriff were going to have a little chat.

Cassie went to Godric's nest the night after. She knew that Marie was doing her test kitchen again so Godric should hopefully be at home alone as she knew he wouldn't go. She was angry at him he had broken Marie's heart. She had had a long heart to heart with Marie and found she liked Godric a lot more than she liked any other boy. It was his genuine interest in Hell that had attracted him to her. She liked him a lot. But in Cassies opinion Godric had clearly no idea how to talk to women in the lurve sense. Well she would just have to teach went to find Godric who was in the kitchen staring at the microwave. She walked over snatched the True Blood of the counter and banged it into the microwave slammed the door and pressed the correct buttons. He stared

at her in astonishment.

"Thank you but I do know how to work a microwave."

"You couldn't have fooled me: she retorted. "But clearly you do not know how to talk to Marie"

He hissed in anger. "You broke her heart sheriff. Marie is already dying she knows that and you do to and you couldn't give her a few weeks of your unlimited life to make her happy" What was it with these women and time he thought. "She offered me a way out Marie and I took it." "It was a test. She always does it and boys always take the way out. Just because she offered it doesn't mean she wanted you to take it and she really didn't want you to do it. She likes you and you like her I know you do." "Cassandra I will not submit to weak human emotions. I have not lived and survived this long to fall in love with every woman I see. "But you haven't fallen in love with every woman you fell in love with her."

"I have not fallen in love with her

" Well she fell in love with you. God knows why and now because the local vampire sheriff has broken my dying friends heart she has had a relapse and can barely get out of bed and I want to know what YOU are going to do to fix it."

"I did not break her heart Cassandra. I was confused by my feelings and she offered me the chance to be friends only and I accepted."

"Yes you did. She offers everyone that chance. Its not like she doesn't know that she is ugly. It just when she offered you the chance she didn't want you to say no. She really likes you but you said No and you broke her heart. Right now I have NO idea what she sees in you but she sees something. She is dying Godric and you get to live forever can't you just give her a few weeks of your time and make her happy. You never know you might make yourself happy."

"Are you finished?" he asked

"Not by a long shot."

"Well allow me to defend myself against your charges.I am perfectly content with how I live."

"Anyone who says content is not happy."

"Silence" he ordered

"I am going to overlook the fact that you came here without your vampire because you are clearly upset about your friend and you care about her very much. Marie is a very talented young woman what she can do with true blood and what I suspect she can do with human food is amazing. I would be stupid not to exploit what she can do for my kind. However, she will not allow me to help her or turn her and I will not accept that. I have lived for millennia and I find it an insult that she will not allow me to turn her or give her my blood."

"So this is about your ego. She gave it a pounding because she didn't do exactly what you the vampire sheriff wanted."

"I will not be insulted by a mere human."

"If you know Marie at all then you will know that she did not do it to insult you. She does things her own way and she doesn't want to be a vampire and you should respect her wishes"

Godric was not about to break down and admit to Cassie that he did love Marie. He liked Marie a lot for her acceptance of vampires for the effort she went to to make them feel welcome and all they did was take. He had mentally toyed with the idea if she could accept him she could accept everything else about his kind.

"I will not be insulted repeatedly by a human who refuses to let me help her."

"Godric for one minute you saw the Marie beyond the scars and the trauma you saw the real Marie. What about the list you promised to help me with?. The Marie in the sandpit that you promised to help me find. Are you not a man of your word Godric?"

"I will not help Marie if she will not help herself."

"Oh Godric you have not known Marie as long as I have you have lived longer but you didn't know the little girl who got hurt, you didn't know the Marie before the second accident. You do not know the pain she is in. I don't even know it but I do know that she does not want to feel it anymore.

"Then Marie should let me turn her."

She has her own reasons for not letting you Godric. Stop being stupid and accept that you do feel something for Marie."

"You are a stupid human girl" he shouted at her. "You know nothing about me or what I am capable of and you choose to come here and argue for the life of a pathetic human girl who will not let me help her."

"You are a bastard Godric an arrogant, evil, destructive bastard. Marie is well rid of you."

"GET OUT OF THIS NEST" he roared.

"I would not want to be here a second longer that I have to be. You do not deserve to be a sheriff."

He grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and marched her out of the kitchen and out of the house. He threw her on the grass and stormed back inside where Isabelle his deputy sheriff appeared at his side.

"Is everything alright Sheriff ?" she asked

"Yes it is fine just a human who thought she could tell me what to do?"

"I was just coming to find you and let you know the first months report on this v food you have been distributing. The first month has been extremely successful. V food alone took 200K from all your businesses. The takings excluding v food are up 25%. it would appear that the v food is making vampires more social so they bring their humans to your businesses who also spend money, I know you are collaborating with a human girl on this. Do I need to arrange for her to be paid?"

"No you do not she is unwell Isabelle in fact she is dying and she has refused payment."

"The human does not want any money at all that is strange is it not?"

"Yes it is but she does things her own way Isabelle and she refuses to let me turn her."

"Ahh is that what is upsetting you Sheriff?"

"Yes and partly because I have grown to care for her a great deal in the short time that I have spent with her,"

"Godric the choice of turning is a humans to make we can turn no one unwillingly."

"I know that Isabelle" he growled

"Before I worked for you I watched many battles Godric not everyone wants to be turned. To some of them death is a blessed relief. To your human it is the same."

"She is not my human"

"Do you want her to be?"

"No"

She went silent and Godric turned away from her but he could see her reflection in the window and as their eyes met. She said

"Bullshit"

He turned to face her and she was gone. Isabelle could see through him Cassandra could see through him and he realised that he was only lying to himself. Just then he felt his phone vibrate. He had received a text message from Marie.

Sheriff sorry 4 txting but have had a relapse will poss not b able to work 4 u again. Cing Alf tomorrow. Marie

How did she get his number and why did she not call him Godric. He had thought she had said they could friends obviously meant something different to her. What should he reply? He thought for a moment and replied.

"Do you need anything?"

The reply came back.

"Not much u can do but thx for asking. Can't get out of bed. Paul gave me ur no. Hope that was ok? Thought u shud know as a business partner etc."

So he was reduced to business partner and not friend that he readily admitted was his own doing. He hated to think of her there in pain especially as she had made him so much money. He debated going to see her and decided that it would not do much harm. He would persuade Cassandra to let him into their flat and he would see Marie and put things right maybe even admit his feelings to her. He put his phone away told Isabelle to keep an eye on things and went out into the Dallas night. He could see Cassie further down the road walking back to her flat so he went to catch her up using vampire speed.

"Fuck off Godric" she said when she saw him.

He growled "That is no way to speak to the sheriff"

"Not exactly a ladies man are you?"

"I came to apologise to you you said some things that I did not want to hear. Now Marie rescinded the invitation for me to enter you flat I want you to let me in again."

"No way. You broke her heart Godric and you don't care about putting it right I am not letting you in."

"Fine I will glamour you."

"Explain that one to Marie cos she will figure it out. The lights are still on upstairs as far as she is concerned. She will the hate you even more".

"Marie does not hate me"

"Yes she does."

"Then allow me to apologise at least."

Cassie thought for a minute. Who was she to stand in the way of Godric and Marie's friendship it might do her friend some good. So she reluctantly agreed. He had driven her back to her flat at breakneck speed. Once Cassie agreed Godric realised that he missed Marie's company. He had not anticipated that he would have missed Marie so much. He had only seen her a few days ago and he already missed her. He realised that taking her choice her way out was not the right decision and he was going to have to fix that. After Cassie let him in he made his way to Marie's room and found her fast asleep. It was close to midnight so he had a couple of hours before he would have to leave to rest. She stirred as he moved towards the bed and a few minutes later she opened her eyes.

"Godric what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you"

"How did you get in?"

"Cassie came to see me and she agreed to let me in."

He walked over to the bedside and sat down on the side of the bed. He put his hand on her forehead and noticed that she felt cold and clammy.

"Your hand feels cool" she said

" Do you have a fever? I can call Alf if you wish" 

"It sweating from the cramping that's all. I am seeing Alf tomorrow."

"What would help?" 

"I would love a shower or a bath. It helps the muscles relax. But I can barely move"

" I can help you if you want" he said gently.

Godric you don't want to help me. I don't even know why you are here"

"I am here because I care about you. More than I was prepared to admit. Let me prove this to you Let me help you."

Marie sighed. She was sweaty and tired and had been in bed for a couple of days. A bath would be nice or a shower it would un-tense some of the muscles. .She wasn't completely ok with Godric helping her in the shower or bath. but it would help and she would be able to see if he really did care of if he would run away again. Godric pulled her up to a sitting position and sat behind her. He reached down and pulled the T-Shirt over her head. He discarded it and his hand over her back. Her back was unscarred. He sighed and bent down and kissed a line across her back.

"Car hit the front" she said.

He remained silent and lifted her up on to his legs and slipped off her underwear. She was completely naked but he still was unable to see the damage that had bee done by the accidents. Gently he moved out of the way and laid her back down and covered her with the duvet. He guessed she was probably self conscious about her body. He turned away from her and quickly stripped. He turned back round and she took him in. He was gorgeous, ripped and had deep brown eyes and chocolate brown hair. He bent down to lift the cover and she screwed her eyes closed. This was the first time he had seen her body and the damage that had incurred. He pulled back the duvet and was slightly shocked at what he saw. She had clearly been hit full on front ways and she had suffered many bruises and cuts that had been quite deep. Although the scars had healed they never disappeared. They had become red marks with white lines running through them. Similar to burns he had seen on humans. The vampire blood had sealed the wounds but not made them disappear . It saddened him that Alf had tried to use his blood in a positive way and it had had such a negative effect. He was beginning to understand why she didn't want vampire blood or to be turned. He ran his hand over her stomach tracing the scars.

"Open your eyes" he said gently. 

She opened them slowly.

"It saddens me that one of my kind tried to help you and it had such a negative effect."

"It wasn't Alf's fault. I know that he was only trying to help me"

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bathroom. He seated her on the side of the bath and turned on the shower and the room soon steamed up.

"Godric" she said quietly "Can you hold me?"

Realising that she was unable to support herself he sat her on his lap.

"The heat will help the muscles relax" she volunteered.

"Marie take you time and get up when you feel ready. I'll be here when you need me. "

She was silent for a few minutes and he then felt her begin to move.

"Godric will you help me up now?"

He stood and took her with him and she took some shaky steps to the water flow. He put his arms around he to steady her and she leaned back against him. Marie reached out for the showergel but he was there before her.

"Let me" he said in her ear.

She stood still letting him gently wash her back and then he turned her around and washed her front taking in the scars that had been left by the accident. When she was soap free her took her in his arms and held her while the hot water flowed over them. He felt a desire to protect and care for Marie. He didn't understand where this desire had come from. How had a mere human who had just thrown some plants and mixed some synthetic blood together awakened these feelings in him. He had wanted to feel complete for centuries maybe this was what he needed to care for someone and in return be cared for. He felt her relax against him. 

"How do you feel?" he whispered in her ear. 

"Much better Godric thank you so much I am just sore now but it will pass." 

He held her a arms length and looked her up and down. Minus the scars she was a lean girl with curves and decent size breast. If you looked passed the scars she was as cute as her friend Cassie but maybe not as forthright. The scent of the shower gel had faded and he could smell her blood. He hissed at the smell and she shrank back as his fangs appeared.

"Don't be afraid Marie" he said "I had forgotten how good you smell and the effect that your blood has on me."

He traced his fingers over the vein in her neck and across her collar bone and down towards her breasts, which was where the scarring on her body began. He put one arm around her waist to steady her and bending his head he began to kiss the scars on her breasts. His lips brushed her nipple and she gasped. he smiled to himself as clearly her hormones were around. He realised that no one had probably ever touched her that intimately. Her gasp went to his cock but he ignored his own lust and continued to kiss her. Tracing her scars and working his way down her body he knelt down and placed his hands on her hips and as he kissed his way down to her core she knotted her hands in his hair and guided his mouth towards the gap between her legs. She clearly desired him but he was afraid of hurting her. Her moans though were enough to turn him on along with her smell and he bent his head and as he did so used his hands to spread her legs slightly wider. He dipped his head and ran his tongue over her clit and she moaned loudly.

"Tell me if I hurt you" he whispered.

He continued to lick her clit and she pulled his hair and he growled. He stood up and smiled at her and caught his lips with his own. He had never felt so relaxed with a human to go this far so quickly and she clearly felt the same she was letting her hormones and her body guide her lust. She din;t seem to be thinking about what it meant at the moment and that was good. He placed a finger on her clit and massaged her until she gripped his arms hard and he smelt her release. He did not try and enter her he knew too little about her injuries and was afraid of hurting her. Instead he kissed her deeply and as he looked into her eyes he noticed something different.

"Marie your eyes are a different colour"

"Are they? What colour are they?"

"They are green" he said stroking her face "You aren't surprised?"

"No all babies have blue eyes when they are born and sometimes they change colour based on genetics. Mine went red for about six months. They sometimes change depending on how i am feeling. Cassie's the only one who normally notices. They have never gone green before.

"I'll take that as a compliment" he replied

"Your eyes change colour too" She said quietly.

"Do they?"

"Yes when you are hungry they get darker almost black"

"Am i hungry now" he asked in a low voice leaning over and gently kissing her neck.

"Yes" she whispered.

His left hand travelled down to her core again and he found her clit and began to stroke it again.

"Well Marie what are you going to do about it?"

"Umm" his hand was distracting.

"Marie I will not glamour you or force myself on you. I want you to let me."

"Umm Godric that feels so good"

He kissed her neck and sucked the skin around her jugular and began to slowly speed up his hand.

She moaned.

"Marie Give me permission"

He was having a trouble controlling himself and if she didn't give him permission he would just bite her. Godric's hand was creating feeling in Marie that Marie had never felt. Her first orgasm had felt amazing and he was trying to tease out another. She would do anything to ensure that he didn't stop.  
>"Godric don't stop."<p>

"Marie I am 2000 years old and I have a good idea how you are feeling right now. So don't give me a reason to stop."

"I" she lost her breath "am not telling you to bite me"

"He stopped and Marie moaned at the loss of contact. she at glared and him and he gave her a look. Without speaking she moved her hair to one side and tilted her neck.

"This is as close to bite me as you are getting "

Doing things her own way again he thought "I will take what I can get." he smiled at her.

He was too far gone to wait anymore. He kissed her neck and replace his hand slowly worked her back to her orgasm and as she reached her peak he bit her. When he bit her the taste of her blood in his mouth and on his lips went straight to his cock and he came on her stomach. Her virgin blood had the ability to make him come without even her touching him. She put her arms around him and rested her head on his chest and sighed.

"So that is what it feel like?"

"Yes. Did you like it?"

"It was amazing Godric."

"I would love to make love to you Marie but I am afraid of hurting you."

"Godric I never thought anyone would want to go as far as we went tonight. At least I have an idea the rest I can imagine. So you don't have to." She kissed him gently.

He smiled may be she would let him turn her now. But that was a discussion for another night. He understood her reservations but he didn't want to be parted from her. He WOULD persuade her and he would make love to her too.

.  
>"How do you feel now?" he asked slightly concerned he may have caused damage.<p>

"Amazing I haven't felt this good in years."

"I have an idea to make it even better but first I must wash you again."

So Godric washed Marie again and helped her out of the shower. He walked her into the bedroom and pushed her down on the bed.

"Stay" he ordered.

She stuck her tongue out at him but remained where she was. He blurred himself dressed and out of the flat and he returned in minutes with a small bottle. Smiling at her he stripped and straddled her. She stretched her arms over her head and arched her back.

"Showers with you are great pain relief"

He bent down and kissed her.

"I hope that massages will be just as effective"

He opened the bottle and tipped some oil into his hands and rubbed them together. He started at the tope of her body and massaged his way down deliberately ignoring the space between her legs. She had had enough excitement for one night. She moved and stretched beneath him as he massaged her and eventually she closed her eyes and minutes later she was asleep. He left her then but before he did he left her a note saying one thing.

_Until tomorrow_

_Godric x_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As I leave Marie I feel a sense of peace. Today I have alleviated some of her pain. The emotions that she stirs in me are strange. I desire her blood, her body and her acceptance. No woman has ever made me come with no stimulation before. Her blood does smell amazing but I sense there must be more than the fact that it is AB- and she is still untouched by a man. I was also disappointed that she didn't try and touch me but on further reflection it occurs to me that she probably did not know what to do. Tonight was the first time she has been so intimate with a man. When she is turned I will have time to teach her but now I must convince her to let me turn her it is something that I know that she doesn't want but I want her to see the benefits of being with me forever. She has made me see that there are humans who are willing to work with us. I have faith again in humanity and in myself. Godric went to rest making a mental note to call Andrew for an update tomorrow on his research into Kathryn's blood.

The following night Godric went to his nest to summon Andrew only to find two of his underlings fighting over some human. They had destroyed his sitting room, injured two other humans and created chaos in his nest. He had been hoping to see Marie and go with her to see Alf but he would have to stay and deal with this mess. As neither vampire would let this human girl go to the other they tried his patience. Neither had had first claim to her as she had played them both. When he was about to pass judgement on them as their Sheriff one of the vampires attacked the other and he had to separate them by their throats.

"Enough" he said. "We are trying to live amongst humans but you are no example. Neither of you will touch this human again and you will not feed for one month and you are banned from this nest for two months. Now leave."

Having passed judgement he debated going to see Marie. But for the second time he was having second thoughts about getting further involved with Marie.

"Sherrif?" Isabelle appeared. "Did you want to see your human tonight? I can takeover if you do"

"She is not mine Isabelle and no I will not see her tonight. I will not see her again."

"Godric. I have not seen you like this over a human before. Why are you hesitating?"

"I will admit I have feelings for Marie but I cannot subject her to what happened here tonight. She is dying. She deserves to live out the short time she has left in peace. I would only bring pain"

"Would you like me to speak to Marie and explain your absence?"

"No Isabelle that will not be necessary she is an intelligent girl she will be able to work it out herself."

"But Godric…"

"Silence Isabelle this subject is closed."

Isabelle nodded and turned away. She did not think that Marie would just let Godric go if she loved him like he loved her but she may if she was preoccupied with her illness.

Marie was disappointed that Godric had not come like he said he would. She was sure he would have if he could. He was a Sherriff after all. She had never expected to trust someone as much as she trusted Godric so quickly. She marvelled at the effect one person can have on another. Even if he never came again he had at least shown her what being touched felt like. She hoped that he would come again but she appreciated that he could not be comfortable with the idea that she was dying and that she did not want him to turn her. She hoped that he would understand and respect her reasons.

Marie waited as long for Godric as she could before she had to leave to see Alf. He always had evening appointments being a vampire and all so she left alone. Alf never let Marie wait when she came to see him. Part of him felt extreme guilt about what he had done all those years ago. She had been the first person he had not been able to help and to save and that guilt had never left him. The first part of the Hippocratic Oath had been to do no harm and he had made her physically disfigured. Marie had never really blamed him he knew that. She thought that he did so much good in the hospital that he should not stop because of her. When she was little and before the second accident their visits had been taken up with the fact that she wanted to be a doctor and when she had been older she decided that she had wanted to be a doctor for children. He had given her as much help as he could she worked for him in the summer and she had volunteered on the children's ward in her free time.

After the second accident she had become depressed and talked less about the future. She had stopped volunteering and didn't want to work for him anymore. He had asked her once if she regretted saving the little girl. Marie had told him that she hadn't because she didn't want any child to live with injuries she had lived with.

Marie's appointment with Alf was pretty standard he did the same tests every time and monitored the results slowly watching the steady decline.

"Marie you are slightly anaemic and your blood pressure is low. Have you been doing anything different?"

"I am working with the Sheriff of area 9 on expanding the v menu at Hell. He drank from me twice. He said I smelt bad and got some of his underlings I think that he called them to do some science stuff and he gave me some medicine in lemonade and then said I smelled like a normal human and he had a thing for AB- humans. The first time he drank he glamoured me and put me to bed and the second time I let him as i realised he had done it first time."

"Marie you can't let him drink from you again you are too weak. I will speak to him and make sure he understands."

"I am dying anyway. If he wants to drink from me I don't mind letting him. Besides the first time he glamoured me so he could just do it again and there would be nothing i could do about it. By the way are you allowed boss him around like that. Isn't he like in charge?"

"I imagine he would respect my opinion as your doctor."

"I doubt it."

Marie did not understand or know what Alf knew. He knew the Sherriff better. The Sherriff had not fed on human blood to his knowledge for several years. If he did it was merely a sip to sustain himself. It was clear to Alf that Godric had drunk extensively from Marie. He doubted that Godric would back off if he asked because the Sheriff liked getting his own way.

"So how long do I have left?"

"Well it's impossible to predict Marie but I would say that you would need to think about going into the sunshine hospice if that is still where you want to go in about 2-3 months"

"That's not long I was hoping for six months."

"Based on the rate of decline of your organ functions I would say you would probably have 3 months. If Godric drinks your blood it may speed things up."

"I'll ask him not to but I doubt he will like it much."

"That's the best I can hope for. So tell me about this business venture."

Marie went on to explain about the v food. She was the most animated that Alf had seen her in a long time in fact since the second accident. She had something to focus on which was not limited by her disabilities or her body's weakness. He understood why she wanted more time and he knew that he could not give that to her. It would take a multiple organ transplant of someone with AB- blood to die and give her everything and even then it wouldn't stop the cramping. He turned away, as much as he wanted to save Marie he knew he couldn't he had studied so many cures and research over the years and he had been frustrated when he had not been able to find anything and had resigned himself to the fact that Marie was one person he couldn't save and Marie had in turned resigned herself to the fact that not even vampire blood could save her. The problem was now Godric. Alf knew that Godric would insist that Marie had his blood and that he would have to try and convince Godric not to make Marie have it. He had seen the after effects of it on Marie before Godric had not. He hoped that it would not be something that Godric would have to see for himself because then it would be too late.

Marie didn't see Godric for the rest of the week but he had had such a positive effect on her relapse that she had got out of bed and was back in the kitchen. Marie had managed to create some crisps out of True Blood basically by boiling it until it thickened and pouring it into Florentine moulds and cooking it. She wanted to show Godric but wondered how he would feel about crisps vampires were liquid diet kind of creatures.

M to G

Hey have some stuff for you to try. Are you free to come over?"

G to M

No

M to G

Ok do vampires like to chew?

G to M

No Why?

M to G

Have created some crisps things and wanted your opinion on them

G to M

Try them Hell I am busy

M to G

Godric r u ok?

G to M

Yes I am busy. Is there anything else?

M to G

No thanks

Talk about being blown off. Marie knew Godric liked her if the night he came over was anything to go by he did like her. Why was he being so cold? Cassie walked into the flat one evening to find Marie staring a magazine.

"How long have you been staring at that magazine?"

Marie glanced up at the clock "about 90 minutes"

"What's up?"

"Godric is being cold again and I am not sure why. I had been thinking about going to his nest but I don't know if it is allowed."

"I wouldn't" Cassie replied "things can be a bit crazy sometimes and it might undermine his position if you turned up to speak to him about you and him. Why don't you write to him? I can take a letter for you."

" Well I am not entirely sure if there is a me and him. I am confused. I need answers" Marie replied

"Then I will wait for an answer. Write the letter now and I will take it at sunset it's nearly time anyway and Paul will be up soon. "

So Marie wrote Godric a letter which Cassie took with her when she went to the nest. On arriving she kissed Paul and explained she had a letter for Godric and he went with her to Godric's study. He looked up as they entered.

"I have a letter from Marie" she said handing the letter to him " she was going to come and see you but I talked her out of it. You can thank me later."

He took the letter and looked at it and looked at Cassandra. " She wants a response Sherriff and I am not leaving without one." He hissed at her in anger and Paul grabbed her arm and dragged her from the room. Godric opened the letter fully expecting to see a love letter pining for him. It wasn't.

Godric,

I have changed my mind. I want to be paid for V food. I have three months to live at most before I need hospice care and I would like to spend some of that time with you. That's is all I want in return for making you a lot of money your time and your friendship and it won't cost you anything.

Marie.

Godric read and reread the note. So Marie wanted a response. What could he say?"

Marie,

Please know that you have given me encouraged me to believe that there are vampires and humans who believe that we can co exist peacefully, I am grateful to have met you and that you reaffirmed this belief that I had long thought lost.

I cannot give you what you want. I will only bring pain into your life. I have had violence in my nest recently and I cannot and will not subject you to that.

Vampire blood cannot save you yet although my underlings are researching any way to help you and you will not let me turn you. You are not safe amongst my kind more so than any other human. Humans are fragile Marie and you are one of the most delicate I have ever met. I could not live with myself if anything were to happen to you because of being around me.

You deserve to live out the time that you have left in peace and happiness.

He gave his handwritten note to Cassie who disappeared with it. He received a text message about 30 minutes later.

M to G

You have 15 minutes to get here or else I am calling my lawyer. Glamouring is a crime.

G to M

You wouldn't dare.

M to G

Try me 13 minutes…

G to M

So is extortion and blackmail

M to G

There is no money involved and you made me sign a watertight contract. 11 minutes…

G to M

U r more capable than I give u credit for

M to G

Honor Roll school 9 minutes

G to M

I am not coming Marie & u know why

M to G

Yes I do and its bullshit. So what if being around u speeds up the process. Its going to happen any way no matter how much time you and I do or don't spend together.

NO RESPONSE…


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to DarkAngel620 and Clara for reviewing. Anyone who is also reading Godric's Rebirth I haven't forgotton it and will be updating it soon. **

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 7 **

Godric was calling Marie's bluff he never thought she would call her own lawyer did she know who he was. Then the phone rang in his study. He didn't pick it up instead allowing one of his staff to answer it. When Isabelle walked in he knew it was Marie's lawyer on the phone.

"Godric I have a Derek Simpson on the phone for you. He is Marie's attorney."

"Take a message Isabelle"

He was out the door before she could reply or blink.

"And that Sheriff is what happens when you break someone's heart and they have some guts." She smiled at his disappearing back.

Godric blurred out of the house and launched himself into the air. He was angry because a mere human girl who he could kill on a whim had dared to take him on. He arrived at her apartment block just as some boys where leaving and they held the door open for him. He sped up the door to Marie's flat where he found the door was open and she was sitting quite calmly on the sofa reading a magazine. He stepped cautiously through the front door not sure if she had rescinded his invitation. Godric did not shout anymore he knew it would do no good so he spoke quietly.

"How dare you threaten me? Do you have any idea who you are dealing with? I am the Sherriff of area 9 and I demand your respect."

She looked up from her magazine.

"Well Good Evening to you too and do come in by the way. It would seem Sherriff that the only way to get your attention when you are running scared from your feelings is to threaten you and appeal to your male ego which appears to be still intact. Psych 101. " she looked up smiling.

"You will call your lawyer off now Marie!" he commanded.

"Or what? You will kill me well newsflash I am already dying. You will turn me when I expressly told you that was what I didn't want and have me hate you for eternity Sherriff. You wouldn't do that to someone you love would you Sherriff" she said quietly.

"At least then I would be able to command some respect from you."

"I am not a vampire Sherriff and area 9 means nothing to me and your rules and hierarchy also mean nothing to me. I have no respect for your rules and I most certainly will not obey them."

"Call him off Marie now!"

She smiled at him.

"That wasn't my lawyer that was my friend Patrick he is pre law. Impossible to tell over the phone though. As I said Psych 101 bruise the male ego."

" I have no time for your childish games."

"This isn't a game this was merely me getting your attention. Crisp? I made them especially." she said smiling angelically.

She handed him a bowl of crunchy red things. Inspite of himself he took one.

"Not bad. This could work. Don't cook them so long next time we prefer our food slightly more raw." he mused.

"Now was that so hard that I had to threaten legal action to get you to come over."

She went back to her magazine. Godric was confused was this it. Was this all she wanted? She flicked through a few pages of the magazine.

"You can go now Sherriff. As you said by your own omission you are very busy."

"That's it. That's all you wanted?"

"Pretty much its extremely obvious to me that you don't want to spend time with me that our time in the shower was pretty much you wanting to satisfy you curiosity which appears to be sated. I am not a vampire in species or in temperament and I do not intend to be. I am not going to force you to do something that you don't want to do. Call it a human thing?

Marie stood up

"Oh and Sherriff same time tomorrow. I still have somethings I want to show you. Glamouring is still a crime whether I decide to press charges or not you would do well to keep on my good side. Vampire PR would take a battering if you were convicted of glamouring a human.

Close the door on your way out. Good Night Sherriff."

She turned and walked to her room and closed the door. Cassandra was sitting on the bed watching a webcam which the girls had set up before Godric had arrived. After a few minutes she spoke.

"Ok he's gone." Cassandra smiled and ran out and locked the front door.

"Well done" She said as she walked back in. "I don't think that I could have done better myself."

"I learn from the best. The webcam was a good idea though. Modern technology is great for girl power. No slinking back in to check he has gone"

Godric flew back to his nest confused. He had never expected to just be allowed to walk away without being expected to pay some kind of compensation. He felt a sort of anti climax nothing had been resolved between him and Marie he had just been dismissed. Marie was right though his rules didn't apply to her … yet. Isabelle met him in the corridor.

"Everything sorted now Sherriff." She asked.

He frowned. "I am not sure what just happened." He explained to Isabelle what just happened and was annoyed when she laughed.

"Godric A human girl just stood up to you and you don't know what to do about it."

"If she was in my nest I would punish her." He said.

"But she isn't so you can't and would you punish an underling for expressing an opinion?"

"No I don't understand why she acted like this she doesn't fear our kind."

"No she doesn't" Isabelle said gently. "Because Godric she has nothing to lose. If you had killed her tonight she was dying anyway if you hadn't she lost nothing. She doesn't fear you Godric and she isn't afraid to stand up to you because you can offer her nothing. As Vampires we can offer humans immortaility which isn't what she wants, you have money she doesn't want and your blood can not heal her. You have nothing to bargain with like we do with other humans. For the first time you are on an equal footing. The question is what do you want to do with it?"

She walked away leaving him with his thoughts. "Well if she wanted to play he would play"

Cassandra and Marie were laying on her bed laughing everything had gone to plan. Cassandra was confused and she sat up.

"He should have called by now they normally do."

"He is a vampire he isn't a normal man. I think he was at a loss what to do."

"Don't worry he will call. He is a man."

"I doubt he will he will probably break the door down."

"Well if he does you can add criminal damage to the glamouring charge."

"10 Bucks says he will" Marie said holding out her hand which Cassandra shook.

"You're on. I am off to bed I have early lectures tomorrow. "

"Night"

Marie lay on top of her duvet staring at the ceiling. Godric was strange he didn't seem to understand basic human interaction. He thought he could just take what he wanted and not give anything in return. It was such a shame he was a jackass. He was hot and what he had done in the shower the other night was clearly something he had mastered after years of practice and inspite of herself Marie had liked it. He had been so kind but clearly it was a fleeting emotion that came and went. Laying there thinking about Godric Marie dozed off.

Dream

Marie opened her eyes to see Godric standing at the foot of her bed minus a shirt.

"What are you doing here?" She said rubbing her eyes. Dream Godric didn't speak instead he crawled up the bed until he was laying on top of her.

"What happened to your shirt?"

He put his finger over her lips to quieten her and raising himself up on his hands he looked into her eyes. He stared into them for a very long time.

"What do you want Sherriff?" she asked she was slightly frightened.

"Why will you not call me Godric I said you could?"

"We are not friends we are business partners. I make you money that's all your interested in."

"That is not true you intrigue me."

"Why?"

"You do not fear me and you accept my kind without question. You give and until tonight wanted nothing in return."

"You wouldn't give me what I wanted Sherriff."

"I said call me Godric."

"It is probably best if we maintain relationship on a business level that's what you want isn't it."

He was silent for a very long time.

"Business Partners don't do this Marie." He said stroking his hand down her torso. "What if I wanted to be more?"

"Well Sherriff you have made your feelings perfectly clear to me." She tried to raise up to push him off but he was too strong and gently pushed her back down.

"If you will not call me Godric I will make you scream it."

He sat up and moved down the bed but kept his hands on her torso so she couldn"t move. He spread her legs and ripped her panties off and like he had done in the shower he began to lick her clit. He held her hips still and licked every crevice of her folds. Marie entwined her fingers in his hair as she lost herself in the sensation she was learning to love. As Marie began to climax she felt Godric slip a finger in between her legs. She gasped and he looked up.

"Relax" he whispered. As he slowly stroked her insides.

A second finger joined his first and Marie was moaning. "Oh God" she moaned "don't stop"

"Its Godric Marie." He slowed down.

"Godric" she screamed "don't stop" and she felt him speed up and her hips left the bed bucking against the air. She screamed his name again as she came and as she came down from her high she sat up and he wasn't there. That jolted her awake and she sat up covered in sweat.

"What the hell was that?" she said to herself. She shook her head trying to shake the sleepiness from her head. Her centre was throbbing. It had never done that before. She didin't know that it could do that. She had just assumed that nothing in that area would work clearly it most definetly did.

Godric was alone in his study leaning back in his chair with the pads of his fingers pressed together.

"Well that was easy" he said to himself. He got out his phone and text Marie.

As Marie was shaking the sleep from her head. Her phone beeped. She bent over and picked the phone up.

G to M.

Enjoy your dream?

Game on little girl.

Marie couldn't sleep She couldn't understand how Godric had got inside her head. She wandered around the flat. What was he playing at? She sat thinking his response had not been what she had expected. She didn't know vampires could get inside your head like that. No wonder people were wary of them they weren't exactly helping their own cause messing with your head like that. She yawned and went to bed but not before setting her alarm clock. The illness and the injuries tired her out a lot.

She went to bed and fell asleep.

Dream.

Marie heard a cough and opened her eyes again. Godric was standing at the bottom of her bed again… Shirtless… Yum. Well if this was a dream she may as well enjoy it.

"Are you in my head again… Godric?" she asked him

"Yes Marie." he whispered

"Why?"

"Why not?"

'Are you doing what you won't do in real life then? Does this allow you to express what you really want." she said annoyed

"Yes. I want you Marie."

"well why couldn't you just say that tonight? I would have saved a lot of pain" she said sadly.

"It's complicated Let me show you."he said gently.

He crawled up over her again but this time he was completely naked.

"you are beautiful" she breathed as she took in his muscular body.

"So are you."

" No I am not Godric."

"You are… Your soul is beautiful to me you are unlike most humans that I meet. " and gently he stroked her face and lent in and kissed her gently. Reluctantly she kissed him back and he raised himself up and as he did she felt something hard press against her leg.

"I don't know what to do" she said looking away from him.

"Well my honor role student allow me to teach you." he whispered in her ear.

He kissed her again and stroked her torso and then looked up as the alarm clock started to beep.

Marie looked up at him. "You didn't seriously think I would fall for that twice did you."

She pushed him off her and reached over and stopped the alarm clock and he felt her push him out of her head as she woke up.

M to G via text.

Game Over Godric...


	8. Chapter 8

** Thanks to DarkAngel620, Clara and Elena for reviewing** **Chapter 8** Godric was very rarely outsmarted by a human and a sick human at that. Marie would have so much potential as a vampire think of things that she could achieve if he was there to guide her through it all. He wanted to turn her there and then but he would not take that choice away from her. She would resent him for the whole of eternity if he did that and he could not bear her to be angry with him for that length of time. The next evening he did not go and see Marie as she requested he waited to see what she would do. He was anxious as he had difficulty prediciting what Marie would do. Marie did not contact him like she had before, she didn't come and see him as a predictible human would do but then nothing was predictable about Marie. Instead Marie decided that she fancied doing a few shifts at hell andcalled Pete to see if he needed any help around the upcoming halloween party. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before word got back to Godric. "Marie I thought the vampire sherrif didn't want you working." Peter replied to her request for a few shifts. He was not about to annoy a vampire sherriff. "Well I am not working for him at the moment. He didn't want me to work for him and you and I won't be. Come on Pete what am I supposed to do sit home and wait for the inevitable." Marie made puppy dog eyes at him and he caved. So Marie worked the day before Halloween and the party night. The night before she just worked the bar to ease herself back into it not that it was hard to forget. A guy came up and asked her for a True Blood. "Its Andrew right?" She said. "Yes. How did you know?" "Godric asked you to take my blood." she replied "Oh yes Marie right I thought you didn't work here anymore." "I am just helping out what with halloween. Tell Godric I say hey. Haven't seen him recently." "Ok. You working tomorrow night?" he asked "Of course Halloween's fun in here you guys get to be yourselves." she smiled back at him He smiled and left and later that night at the nest when he saw the sherriff he passed on Marie's greeting. "When did you see Marie?" Godric asked him "At Hell she was working? She is helping out with Halloween" Andrew replied. Godric nodded and walked off. G to M I thought I told you that working at Hell was too much. M to G That didn't take long. No need to have kittens I am just helping out as its halloween. G to M No you are absolutely not M to G Yes I am. At no point did I sell my soul to u Godric. U DO NOT OWN ME. G to M I want what's best for you. M to G No you want to mess with my head and then u want out. G to M Can I come over? M to G Nope G to M Its not like you can stop me. M to G No I can't but sunrise will. This girl had all her bases covered. He would teach her to disobey him. The next night he went to Hell with some of his younger vampires. It was apparently fancy dress and several of the younger vampires had gone to the extreme and painted their faces white and mouths red and were dressed in black and convinced him to do the same. He wasn't completely convinced but it meant that Marie wouldn't recognise him immediately if at all. The party at Hell was in full swing when he arrived and all the waitresses were dressed as witches with Hell aprons and witches hat. Ironic really as witches and vampires hated each other but then humans didn't know that. He spotted Marie as soon as he sat down. She was waiting tables and smiling she actually looked happy. She and several of the waitresses were rushing around all night and were often pulled down to celebrate with various groups. He felt jealous inspite of himself when some quarterback pulled Marie onto his lap and started singing the some kind of drinking song. Marie did manage to extract herself shortly afterwards which made Godric relax. She was his and no one was going to come between her and him. As the night wore on the bar began to empty and he noticed Marie move behind the bar to clean it. When she came out to clean the front he made his move. He walked up behind her and put both his hands on her mid thighs. "I thought I had made myself clear Marie. You are not to work." he whispered. "Screw You" she replied. "You know witches and vampires do not get along. We have fought for centuries" His hands travelled up her thighs to her hips and back down again. "Why?" she asked and he smiled at her curiosity. She liked to learn he could tell. "Witches can control the mind of a vampire. We do not like to be out of control." "Just to control those around you." She retorted. His hands slipped under the skirt of her dress and she felt his cool hands on her thighs and that made her stomach do flip flops. "Come back to my resting place with me Marie. I will explain our centuries of fighting" he whispered again. "No!" she spat out. "Come my little witch. Come back and play with me properly. Reality is so much better than in your head." He pressed his lips against her neck allowing his fangs to slide silently out as he smelt her blood. Marie almost caved. She very nearly did but then her brain caught up with her hormones. He was bossy, dominating and hot one minute cold the next he. No he was either in or out. She was not a toy he could pick up and play with when he choose to. She turned to face him and his arms moved to her waist allowing the skirt of her dress to drop down again. "Does this work for you?" she accused him. "What?" now he was confused "Does the treat them mean keep them keen routine seriously work for you? Because Godric it does not work for me." "Marie do not make a scene! I will be forced to punish you as my human."He said quietly. Ok human since when what did he like own her or something now. Marie had a temper not that you saw it very often but Godric had just crossed a line . " I am NOT your human!'" She shouted. "You are not just a vampire right now you are a jackass in a bar who thought he could grope the waitress." In anger she picked up the half empty bowl of halloween punch on the bar and dumped it over his head. Cassie choose that moment to arrive and meet her friend at the end of her shift and stood in shock in the doorway. Her friend had just doused the vampire sherriff of area 9 in punch did she have a death wish? Marie threw her apron on the bar and walked towards her friend and pulled her coat from stand by the door. Cassie grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. "Marie tell me that you did not just douse the sherriff of area 9 in punch." " Well that would be a lie." she retorted. "Are you mad?" Cassandra accused. " No just pissed he thinks he can tell me what do and I don't like it. He treats me like a possession in public its not like we have an understanding or anything. He was so kind the night in the shower and then he messes with my head." What do you mean messes with your head did he glamour you again?" "No" Marie blushed "Well" Cassie was curious what had those two been up to. "He got inside my head while I was asleep and and" "And what" "Well he licked you know down there and I came" she said "then he tried to do it again but I set my alarm clock so I woke up and he couldn't finish." "Marie are you trying to infuriate the Sherriff? He could kill you." "No not really, just playing. Its fun" Cassie seriously had to talk some sense into her friend before she got herself into something that she couldn't get out of but Paul appeared behind Cassie. "Hi. I have come to take you home." "But me and Marie are walking home." "The sherriff is coming for Marie . C'mon Cassie let's go. You do not want to hang around for this" There was no way he wanted to stick around for what was next. "Go. Its ok I will be fine." Paul and Cassie walked off and Marie turned to face the direction of Hell to wait for Godric. "So my little witch you are out here all alone not far from a vampire bar." She turned around to face him. He had changed into jeans and a tight tshirt. He would have to be ripped wouldn't kill the hormones and turn the brain on but he looks so cute in those black jeans. "Well you shouldn't be out here alone so I shall walk you home." He steered her across the road and towards the park. "But I don't live this way." "I know but this is the quickest way back to the nest." "Godric I am going home I am not coming back with you." " You will do as you are told Marie." " No I won't Godric. I understand that your ego is a little bruised from your shower earlier but I am not coming back with you and I am not your human." "We will discuss this when we get back." "Godric I really can't go back to your nest with you." "You have no choice" He was getting angry. "My meds are at home." She said quietly He hadn't thought of that. He had almost forgotten that she was sick. If she got worse because of him and Alf found out he would kill him, not literally of course but he would not be happy and justifiably so. "Fine" he said more sharply than he had intended. He scooped her up in his arms. "I can walk you know." She said "Be quiet" he ordered. Marie realised that Godric was pissed and he jumped into the air. Marie clung onto him as they zoomed into the air and across the sky. He landed in front of her building. "You can fly. That's not possible." she gasped. "Clearly it is now go and get your meds." he ordered. She hesitated and he blurred up to her apartment and she opened the door and he marched her to her room. Sunrise was coming and time was running out he would have to finish this tomorrow night. He grabbed her by both shoulders and said. "Stay in this apartment Marie until I come for you." "Ok" she said faintly as his glamour took hold and he slammed the front door as he left rushing down the stairs so that he made it home for sunrise. He came back the next night and ordered her to pack a bag. "Godric did you glamour me last night." "Yes it seems to be the only way to get you to obey." Marie stood still. "Godric did I miss a chunk of our relationship where we went from friends to something else whatever this is. Glamouring is not ok and I am not packing" "Pack!" "No!" "Pack or I will pack for you." "Get out of my..." Godric put his hand over her mouth. "That's enough of that my little witch. I have not fed for a while you would do well not to anger me." he whispered scraping his fangs over her neck. Marie sighed not understanding why this felt so good. To be sure Godric duck taped her mouth and marched her into her room and made her pack. She glared at him and threw some clothes in a bag. "Now change" he ordered. She couldn't speak but gesticulated what. "Your little witch costume, that is something that I like to see you in." Godric smirked. He liked Marie dressed up. He had always had a thing for woman in black and he liked to play with fire sometimes and Marie wasn't dangerous and he was sure with a little persuasion she would play along. What was Godric playing at? Marie wasn't entirely sure she wanted to play along but hey it might be fun. Besides he totally rocked up in a tight fitting tshirt and some tight jeans. Yum she thought . She changed and he walked to her totally invading her space but he leaned in and removed the duct tape. "Now was that so hard" he said gently trailing his hand down the side of her face his fangs slid out and he leant in to kiss her neck. "Hey hey I am the witch can't I control your mind" she said. He smiled realising she would play along "You have bewitched me my little witch I am yours to command." he said quietly. "So kiss me Godric and like you mean it and no sneaking any blood with those fangs." If he wouldn't show her his feelings voluntarily she would force him too. Godric pulled Marie into his arms and kissed her and Marie felt like she was floating and her head felt fuzzy. He held her tightly but not too tightly and walked her back to the bed and pushed her down. He quickly discarded her tights and panties and was gently licking between her legs. Maries core was on fire she had never felt the sensations Godric was producing between her legs and she never thought she would. Godric was surprised Marie was so wet she wanted him he knew it and he wanted her but he knew it wasn't possible. For now he would make this about her and speak to Alf about how far he could actually take this. "Do you like that my little witch?" he asked. "Yes" she moaned Unfortunately for Marie it was time for Godric to get even again as he felt Marie's body tense as she began to come. He zipped out of the room at vampire speed. It took Marie a few seconds to realise he was gone. "Ow come on" she muttered to herself. She knew he wasn't coming back tonight. He text her minutes later G to M Now we're even. Don't unpack! 


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I haven't updated for a long time. New job and a lot of European travel means I write but don't upload so prepare for some mass uploading due to some serious jet lag. **

**Chapter 9 **

Marie spent the night frustrated. Her centre was throbbing Godric had to do this to her well now there was going to be payback. If he thought that they were even he was so wrong. Going to the nest was not an option besides it would be like submitting and Marie did not submit. Going back to Hell was not an option and it would make Godric flip and she really didn't want to anger a 2000 year old vampire. Annoy him but not anger him.

M to G

Come and finished what you started or else!

G to M

No Way

M to G

Don't make me come over and force you

G to M

U can't get in

M to G

352631

G to M

Cassie is not supposed to tell you

M to G

She didn't it's on the fridge. Didn't know what it meant until now. C u soon.

Godric panicked he didn't want Marie to find the code to his nest he wanted her to earn it to beg him to give it her. That way she would have to be in his debt that way she wouldn't leave him voluntarily. Nothing about this relationship/friendship was conventional and it frustrated him. He felt so powerless, he could normally read human emotions and play them to his advantage but he couldn't with Marie she frustrated him he felt on the backfoot with her and he was finally figuring out why. Humans always wanted something from him, they wanted v, they wanted sex and then they wanted to be turned, but Marie wanted nothing she didn't want life, she couldn't have v and she couldn't have sex so he had no upper hand no bargaining chip. In fact she had something he wanted she had v food something that could make him money and something that could bring revenue to his area, but she wanted nothing. He couldn't give her anything by the time he had met her she was done with life and he had almost been but his view was changing she had no time to accomplish the things she wanted but he could do them 10 times over. That was it that was how he would keep her he would promise to do what she couldn't do that would be the best thing. All at once it didn't matter that she had the code, he had a way to keep her. He bounced down the stairs to his living room in the nest.

"You look happy Sheriff". Isabelle said to him. She had noticed the change in behaviour in the Sheriff he was happier he wasn't as quiet as he had been. She had begun to think that he was becoming world weary and thought he would meet the sun she was glad he had a reason to live.

"I have found a way to make Marie mine" he gloated

"Really! Are you sure that's a good idea"

"Yes why?"

"Surely you want her to stay with you because she wants too not because you are making her ". Isabelle reasoned

"I want her to be mine and mine only" his fangs clicked out in anger.

Isabelle held her hands up. " I am only saying that nothing about your friendship is conventional and that you may not be able to make her yours in the same way you have made others".

"I will bear in it in mind Isabelle"

His phone vibrated in his pocket.

M to G

" U have shit security"

"Isabelle I have to go" he smiled at his phone.

He found her in is study sitting on his desk in complete sexy witch costume.

"My little witch you have a very pretty new dress."

She stood up and twirled for him.

"Well you told me about your little witch fetish so close to Halloween that I have a few costumes."

"I hope you are planning to stay"

"I bought the bag that you made me pack and enough meds to two days. "

"Good. How are you feeling?"

"OK better recently. My blood pressure is normal and I am not anaemic at the moment so all good."

"Good I want us to spend the rest of the night alone"

"OK " she said and held out her hand or his. He pulled her into his arms and picked her up and dashed up the stairs. She laughed and he threw her on the bed. She raised herself on her elbows.

"Finish what you started. Now" she ordered.

"If I do you must do the same to me." He said crawling up her body.

She blushed and fidgeted

"I don't know what do" she fidgeted.

"I will teach you my little witch but first I will make up for leaving you the other night."

*****  
>"Now your turn" she said pushing him over on to his back on the bed and straddling him.<p>

"Tell me what to do" she demanded

"Take me in you hand and move your hand slowly up and down". As she did he moaned in pleasure. He rarely let humans do this to him. She soon discovered that he kept moaning if she sped up and anxious to please him she did so. His cock got harder in his hand and he grabbed her head and pushed it towards his cock.

"Suck Me"

"what?"

"Put me in your mouth and suck"

Reluctantly she did and then he knotted his hands in her hair and guided her head up and down. When she realised that he wasn't hurting him she sucked harder and sped up. He was very close but he didn't really want to come in her mouth and full sex would be too much. Then she reached down instinctively and squeezed his balls and that was it. He thrust his hips upwards and his cock slipped down her throat and he came shouting her name.

When they had bother recovered he wrapped his arms around her on the bed.

" I am sorry I lost control. I didn't mean to do that"

"It's ok"

"You didn't gag my little witch most people do"

"People"

"Of course in my long life you didn't think that I had just stuck to women.""

" I would love to hear about your life sometime but just me for now."

" Yes for now it is just you. I will tell you stories when you stay over. But I didn't expect that of you tonight."

"I have swallowed worse than your cum" Godric"

"Like what"

"Barium"

"What is it and why would you swallow that?"

"It's a chemical it means they can trace the journey of food through your body and see if there are any blockages. It's vile and I have had to drink loads of it and you learn not to gag."

" Well you did very well. I hope you will do it again. Practice makes perfect." he winked at her.

"Maybe" she shrugged. It had been ok but she was curious as to what the real thing was like and now she wanted to do it. He realised she was retreating into herself he pulled her down beside him.

"You are tense"

He rolled on top of her and kissed her. He smiled as she kissed him back as his hands began to gently pull at her clothing. He was naked and she was still wearing the witch costume.

He ran his hands over her body tracing her scars and kissing them. He longed to give her his blood to make them disappear but he didn't want to lose her and he risked that if he did. He pulled away the witch costume and covered her body with his and kissed her forcing his tongue in to her mouth. She responded equally forcefully. He pinned her down by the shoulders and kissed down her body and he began to lick her again and when he could tell she was really relaxed he slid a finger inside her. She stretched her head up.

"Relax" he whispered and she lay back down.

Gently he slid a second one in and Marie arched her hips and cried out in pain and he gently pushed her hips down.

He kept going but very gently and Marie cried out in pain again and he smelt blood and withdrawing his fingers he found them covered in blood. He couldn't resist he licked his fingers clean of her blood. Her amazing AB-virgin blood. As she tried to move he hissed forced her back on the bed and his fangs appeared and he growled. He buried his head between her legs and drank the blood that was coming from him.

"Godric stop it hurts". She tried to manoeuvre out of his grip but his hands on her hips held her firmly in place.

He growled in response too lost in his vampire side to listen. She reached to the bedside and grabbed Godrics phone and called Alf. Alf answered her immediately.

"Sheriff"

"No its Marie I am with Godric and he's gone a little bit crazy and I am bleeding and it hurts "

"I'll be right over"

Alf appeared in the doorway and Marie was lying very still not moving mainly because she didn't want to anger Godric who appeared to be enjoying himself.

Alf used vampire speed to move behind his sheriff and injected him with silver and Godric roared in pain immediately weakened when the silver hit his system.

"She is mine" he roared.

"I know Sheriff but I have to help her you have to let me help her. "

"Godric let me up please" she begged

"You are mine and you will get up when I say. You will do as I say until you die because you are so stubborn and so ungrateful that you won't let me help you."

"Godric thats not true you know its not" Marie said quietly tears silently rolling down her face.

Marie pushed him off her with Alf's help and only managed because the silver had weakened him sufficiently that they could both over power him.

"Well this isn't a relationship then this is a prison and I am not yours I never was and I never will be. But the worst thing about this is that I wanted to be and I would have been if all you had done was ask and not tried to make me."

Alf grabbed Marie and her clothes and left the room leaving Godric collapsed in a heap on the floor. Marie's last words resonated in his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I should have stopped when she asked and I didn't . I gave into to everything that I wanted and I hurt her. Alf is not retuning my phone calls. Marie is not going too but I need to know if she is alright. Isabelle interrupts me again in my study. She had a habit of doing that lately. I explain to her what happened and she is angry with me.

"Go to her Godric and beg her forgiveness and show some remorse grovel if you have to."

"I do not grovel"

"Do you want to lose her?"

"She is dying anyway"

"Godric that is not how you feel! You have chased after her for weeks now"

"Her business was worth it Isabelle. Its made nearly $500,000 so far."

"Godric there has been more to your friendship than v food we all know that. If she is as sick as you lead me to believe and died tomorrow you would be devastated. You would not want her last memory of you to be last night"

" I would not be crushed Isabelle am stronger than that"

She knows I would Marie is food for my starved soul. She embraces my kind and she embraced me last night until I made her bleed..

Isabelle knows me too well she knows I will be devastated when Marie dies and that I want to go and see her and I won't forget about her. I wish to take her something but I know she has no use for material goods. I can offer her my forgiveness and my submission but for the first time in a long time I don't know it that will be enough…

Marie ignored Godric for the best part of a month. As long as she wasn't home at night he couldn't find her. Marie had a hiding place in fact she had several. One was her parents grave, she went there to speak to them and she went when she had a problem she had spent a lot of time there recently. Godric had hurt her with his words he wanted a servant, an object and a trophy and she was none of those things. At first she had thought that he loved her well may be not loved but her had at least cared for her. He had been kind to her but it was all a ruse to get her to be his thing (maybe there was a vampire term for it but she didn't know it). Did she love him? She didn't know she thought she did. She liked having a sparing partner it was like... No she wasn't going there that was a long time ago and not an option anymore although considering her current activities maybe a call to a long lost friend wouldn't be a bad idea. Anyway she didn't know where he was. No work was going to get her over Godric and work she would. Everything would be like they had never met she would go to Hell and work a few shifts a week. He couldn't stop her now she wouldn't work for him anymore and he didn't own her.

Marie started work in Hell a few nights after sitting at her parents grave. Peter had been glad to receive her call. She was busy greeting patrons who hadn't seen her in a while taking orders. She received many compliments on the v food and discovered Godrics factory had been supplying Hell with her recipes apart from the ones that were exclusively for his businesses. Marie leant on the bar half way through her shift exhausted.  
>"You alright Marie" Rick asked her.<p>

"Yes…Just forgotten how exhausting being on your feet is all the time."

He smiled. "Thanks for covering tonight. Guy in your area is waving for a waitress."

"Thanks"

She walked over to a blond guy who was sitting down.

"Good evening Sir. My name is Marie. I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you?"

He looked at her and smiled. "You smell delicious. AB- right?"

Damn that stupid lemonade. Why was she still drinking it?  
>"Correct but unfortunately I am not on the menu."<p>

"Well if you're sure I'll have an O- True Blood"

"Coming right up"

She came back with his true blood and he downed it.

"Sit with me" he motioned to her.

"Sorry I can't I am working"

He would have to glamour her but she would be perfect for what he had in mind.

"Marie look at me. Marie will you sit down just for a moment."

"Ok" she said and she sat down.

"Marie have you every let a vampire drink from you."

"Yes"

Great he thought she would have to be a fangbanger.

"How many?"

"Just one. The first time he glamoured me, the second time I let him."

"Was it recently?"

"A few weeks ago"

"Did you sleep with him Marie?"

"No."

" Look at me Marie"

" The sheriff didn't want to sleep with me"

"The sheriff… Do you mean Godric?"

"Yes."

"Can I take you to Godric and let him feed from you again?"

"Ok"

"Good Marie"

He took her hand and led her out of Hell. Glamouring all of the staff so that they did not argue with him taking Marie. He had not seen Godric in almost 70 years so it was only fitting he bring him a present and a donor he seemed to like.

Eric arrived with Marie had Godric's nest and one of the underlings recognised him immediately and offered to take him straight to Godric. Eric shook his head and told the man he already knew that Eric was here. Marie knew that she should have been terrified but Erics glamour was keeping her from being afraid and also she knew that Godric wouldn't hurt her.

Godric came out into the hall and greeted Eric.  
>"My child to what do I owe the pleasure?"<br>"Master" he said kneeling before Godric. " it has been too long " he pulled Marie down beside him and she winced in pain. "Master I have brought you a present. AB- your preference."  
>"Thank you Eric but it was not necessary. Marie you can get up now" he said gently taking her hand and pulling her up. She didn't move. Eric prodded her<br>"Get up" he ordered.  
>"I can't "she replied.<br>Godric put his hands under Marie's arms and pulled her to her feet. She had no stability in her body and she fell against him. As she did he got a slight whiff of her smell and she smelt fantastic just like he had remembered.  
>"Marie" he whispered into her hair "I missed you."<br>Eric chose to speak at this moment. "Master will you share with me"  
>Godric was nearly crazy with the need of Marie's blood. He had not fed since the night she left. He nodded and Eric blurred to a standing position and scrapped his fangs along Marie's neck drawing blood. He bowed.<br>"After you master."  
>The sight of Marie's blood running down her neck was too much and he leapt on her neck and Eric attacked the other side. She was losing way too much blood this way but Godric did not lose control this time. He came to his senses at this point and ordered Eric to stop. <p>

"My child that is enough" 

He licked Marie's wounds closed but he could feel that she had lost too much blood for her. She was sick after all. He knew now that he should not have accepted Eric's gift he had made everything worse. He carried her up the stairs and sat down on the bed and pulled Marie to him. He bit his own wrist and forced her to drink his blood while she was still comatose and did not resist. What happened next neither Eric or Godric was prepared for. Marie must have drank from Godric for about thirty seconds. She came to and then pushed his hand away and fell on her knees down the side of the bed and began vomiting blood violently. It didn't cease and this scared Godric he realised that must have been what happened the last time that it had happened. The violent vomiting of blood never stopped and Godric and Eric looked at each other never in their years together had they seen this. Godric fell on his knees next to Marie. She gasped trying to speak.

"What is it Marie?" he said

As the next wave of blood vomit came out she gasped. "Phone speed dial 6"

Eric none to gently grabbed the phone out of her pocket and pressed the speed dial. When the phone connected he said"  
>"This is Eric Northman who is this?"<br>"This is Dr. Ford of Dallas University Hospital"  
>"Eric that is Marie's physician"<br>"Is the human ill?"  
>"Yes Eric she is dying" <p>

Godric grabbed the phone off Eric and explained briefly what had happened. Alf appeared five minutes later and knelt beside Marie. She was vomiting blood and sitting in a pool of it. It was hard as a vampire to be around all that blood but he had had lots of practise at the hospital. He looked at her and she looked back at him helpless. He did not speak to Marie he just put his arm around her shoulders as she vomited. there was nothing he more he could do. Her body was rejecting Godric's blood just like it had his. He looked at Godric and said quietly enough for a vampire to hear.

"Drain her."

Godric looked shocked. "What?"

"There is nothing that I can do. Your blood hit her system and there is nothing more that I can do. We can sit here and watch her vomit blood until she dies or you could make the whole process quicker Sheriff and drain her"

"But you didn't" Godric argued he was not losing her.

"She was five years old Godric and my blood didn't give her this type of reaction. "

They were all speaking quietly enough for Marie not to hear but she as so preoccupied with vomiting she wouldn't have heard anyway. Alf got up to leave.  
>"I'll give you some privacy Sheriff and arrange the paperwork. Her death will not be unexpected so there will be no post mortem. "<p>

"Master. I apologise for bringing you this human. I had no idea"

"Eric it is fine. I should not have given her my blood. This was my error. She had had a bad reaction to vampire blood before. I decided to ignore it. I am the only one at fault here. "

"Will you turn her Master? I would not object to another sister."

"No Eric. I will not. I offered to turn her before and she said no and you and I both know that I won't turn her without her permission."

"Ask her again" Eric could sense Godric's distress over the situation and thought his master would find comfort if he could turn her.

"Leave us Eric. I will ask her again but I know what her answer will be."

Eric left too and Godric knelt again beside Marie who was still vomiting blood.

"Marie" he said gently "I am sorry but you are dying will you let me turn you now."

She gasped again" You had to find out the hard way didn't you. You didn't trust me. Arrogant bastard. "

"Marie" he pleaded

"No" was the last word he heard her say before she was interrupted by another wave of blood.

"Marie I am sorry our time had to end like this. I am truly sorry for what I did to you and I will spend whatever time I have left on this earth being a better person I promise."

Godric hugged Marie to him.

"I will make this as quick as possible Marie" he whispered and he bent his head towards her neck and drank.

The door burst open and Andrew appeared "Stop" he shouted " I can help her"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What?" Godric looked up 

"With all due respect Sheriff if you carried your fucking phone around with you and then we could have avoided this drama."

Godric cocked his eyebrow at Andrew and Andrew knew he would pay for that comment later but seriously Godric could lose his pet. He whipped out a syringe and injected some liquid into Marie's arm and waited she moaned in pain but she did stop vomiting.

"It worked. I am awesome. Give her your blood now" Andrew paused "please Sheriff"

Godric gave Marie his blood and she went limp in his arms. Eric returned after Andrew had entered and lifted her from Godric's arms and laid her on the bed. They all watched as the scars began to fade from her face and her hair began to shine. She regained consciousness shortly after and staggered to the bathroom adjoining the bedroom and was sick again but when she came out it was like a different girl appearing she was beautiful. Her hair shone and ran in wavy curls down her back and her skin had lost its scarring and had gone porcelain in colour. She clutched her head.

"What happened?" she asked groggily

"Come and sit down" Godric send gently to her taking her elbow and leading her to the bed"

"When did we start speaking again? Did you glamour me"

"Very recently and no I didn't glamour you"

"I did" Eric answered smugly

"Who the hell are you?"

"Eric is my child Marie"

"You were at Hell. I saw you. Why are we both here?"

"Eerm" Godric looked uncomfortable

Andrew however, butted in at this point. "Eric brought you cos he figured that as he hadn't seen Godric in about 70 years he would bring him a snack aka you. They both drank a little too much of your blood and so Godric gave you his and well here we are"

"How am I still alive?"

"That is a great question Marie?" Andrew smiled smugly "and one it has taken me months to answer"

"Do you know much about your family history?

"Not much both my parents are dead"

"Well you have amazon blood"

"Oh I knew that my mum is descended from an amazonian tribe"

"well your body had an antibody only found in amazon descendants that attacks vampire blood reason is currently unknown."

"So you neutralized the antibody which allowed Godrics blood to heal me. That's is why alf's blood had no effect on me when I was little"

"Correct you are clever girl. Do you want a job in my lab? I have too many idiots working with me at the moment?"

"How did you know that? " Eric asked her

"She isn't an idiot like you." Andrew retorted and Eric hissed at him.

"Children" Marie said crossly. "Eric in answer to your question I might have been sick but I was on the honour roll at school I am not stupid and its not hard to work out."

"You can so have a job at my lab" Andrew smiled at her

"Marie will not be working anywhere at the present time" Godic said quietly

"Who put you in charge and FYI we are still not speaking" she retorted

"You need to rest Marie" Godric said gently.

"Marie I have to agree with Godric" Alf said "Sheriff if you would not object maybe you and Eric would take her to your private residence and then I can do a check up on her there tomorrow."

"Of course" Godric answered

"do I get a say?" Marie asked.

"No" the whole room said in unison.

"Well can someone let Cassie know I won't be home and can we go I am tired?"

We leave then with Alf assuring me that he will call Cassie and let her know I am ok. Godric picks me up and flies me to his private residence and Eric comes with us. Eric is staring at me in the way a boy stares at a girl that he likes which is weird as I only just met him. Godric has been quiet really quiet and has said nothing really to me since we left. We land at a very small cottage on a street on the outskirts of Dallas. Its really pretty and on first glance you wouldn't think a vampire would live heer. Although where do I really think they live in dark cellars in coffins. I have been around vampires enough to know that there is money in the vampire world and a lot of it. They probably have hi-tech dungeons and coffins. I smile to myself and Eric sees.

"Do you like it?" he asks

"Yes its very pretty and not what I was expecting" I smile back

"What were you expecting?" Godric asks "A hole in the ground, no running water?"

Oh dear I think someone is hungry. I sense sometimes that he is hungry because he gets grumpy and narky.

"Not exactly nor was I expecting a cottage little old ladies would live in"

Eric opens the door and leads us in. Its quite spacious inside with about 4 bedrooms and a large kitchen. Godric takes my elbow again and takes me into a room which is painted yellow.

"You can stay here" he says "One of us will watch over you at all times" and he closes the door and leaves.

"Goodnight then" I say to the closed door. I have to admit that I am really tired but Godric is acting weird. But I can figure that out later because sleep is winning. I sleep for nearly four days sometimes I open my eyes and Godric is sitting in a chair. Sometimes someone and I think its Eric is curled up behind me with an arm protectively over my waist. I wake up on the fourth night for more than 30 seconds to find Eric laying next to me stark naked.

"Hi! Where's Godric?" "Good Evening. He had to go to his nest. He will be back soon. How are you feeling?" "Better thank you. Still tired." "Godric and Alf decided that you should stay in bed for a while and then have your check up in a few days." "They decided did they?" He nodded "I am here to make sure that you do." "And you needed to do that without any clothes." "I wanted to be ready in case you needed a shower and my help." "What's vampire speed for then?" "Ok Smarty Pants." "Is there any human food in the kitchen?" "Come let's look." Marie was dressed in a shirt dress and underwear and that was it and followed Eric into the kitchen. He motioned for her to sit down at the table and went to the fridge. "You cook?" "It impresses the humans. I don't do it often." "It does men don't cook often" "It impresses the men too." he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "You have been with both sexes?" "Yes in 1000 years one likes to spice things up." "How about you?" "How about me what?" "Ever thought of I believe the modern day expression is batting for the other side" "No. I like boys." "Eric where are your clothes?" Godric asked as he walked in. "He is trying to make me feel uncomfortable by walking around naked or trying to make me aroused all the while exuding the impression that as a Scandinavian he is open and liberal and comfortable with his body that he can parade around nude." Godric laughed. "How did I do?" She said looking at Eric. "What makes you think I am Scandinavian?" "Tall, blonde, blue eyes and built like a tank you look like a Viking. All you need is the helmet " "Ten out of ten. Eat your dinner." He said placing a plate in front of her. "Are you going back to Shreveport tonight Eric?" Godric asked. "No Master. I will go tomorrow." "Good" Marie said they both looked at her. "Well you couldn't go back like that could you? Eric looked put out. "Have you finished?" He asked. "No not by a long shot you are like an irritating older brother ." Actually I will go tonight if you don't mind I can then come back in a few weeks and see how my little sister is doing." "Hey I am not a vampire you know." "No but you will be." "No I won't. I don't want that life." "You will change your mind they always do." "Eric leave her alone." Eric disappeared at vampire speed and came back to say goodbye and Marie hugged him and he whispered in her ear. "You are going to love being a vampire." "Eric!" Godric said warningly. He nodded to his maker and vanished.. With Eric gone Godric was unsure what to do with Marie. They needed to talk and they both knew it. "We need to talk" Marie began with a sigh. "I am surprised you want to talk to me at all" Godric replied his heart was heavy and he knew that Marie was angry with him. This was the end of their relationship. He had ruined everything and he knew she would leave him. He should not have tried to claim her and to force her to stay with him it had had the opposite effect. "I will never walk away from you even more so when you need me." she said "I do not need you" he replied "Oh you do" she replied "I have survived 2 milenia without you and I wil survive another 2." "There I was under the impression you thought I was yours." She saw a look cross his face a look she had never seen before. It looked like he was have an internal battle with himself. About what she didn't know. "I was wrong to do so that it is how I have kept every other human by my side with something. I can offer nothing to you do you not know how helpless that makes me feel?" "Is this about power?" "Yes No initially but I can't make you stay not like all the others." "Godric if you want to play master over a human then you have the wrong girl. I can't be that. I won't be that for you. I am sorry but I can't be." she choked back a sob. "You need a friend Godric and you will always have one in me but I can't be what you want." she turned to leave. "What if I cannot be what you want?" he called after her and she turned and faced him "What have asked you to be other than my friend? Anything sexual between us you initiated not me. I am going to give you some time Godric and then I am going to come and help you with V food." Time how much time . What did she mean come and help him? When would he see her again? He felt his world crumble she wasn't leaving him she was distancing herself from him. It wasn't what he wanted and he couldn't get what he wanted. "I'll be a doctor" he blurted out "I'll train after you have died and I'll help people if you stay with me" "This isn't a contract or a negotiation Godric. Do you want to be with me yes or no?" "Yes I do" "But you are not ready you are not mature enough for a relationship, not if you have to bargain and negiotiate terms. Its quite simple are we or aren't we a couple? And if not are we friends?" His fangs clicked down and she could see his anger. He was 2000 years old and she insulted his maturity. "I have destroyed kingdoms, men women and children have trembled at my name. You think I have learned nothing." " Yet still you don't answer the question. You have bitten me, left me, insulted me and hurt me Godric . 2000 years on this earth and you treat me no better than a conquest. Jeez I feel special" Well when she put it like that he saw her point. He watched her go to the front door. He fell to his knees. "I am sorry please stay with me and help me to be better. I can't do it without you. Please Marie dont leave me. " She came and knelt down in front of him. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak and he braced himself. "I love you" she said. "What?" he gasped "I " "Love"  
>"You" She spoke slowly as if she were speaking to a child. "Why?" "Cos you are a crazy ass vampire." She smiled at him and pulled him into her arms and kissed him gently. She pulled away and he looked disappointed. "But first Godric you need some ground rules. Firstly you don't own me, you never have and you never will. Get over it because its not going to happen. Secondly you need to respect that I do not want to become a vampire its my choice and its one that I will always have if you ever try and take that away from me we are over. The same goes for Eric too. Thirdly I don't get this whole mine thing. I am not a possession, I am not a trophy and I am not an object. If you want me to be I will be your friend, your partner, your lover and your equal. Finally, I am going to go and see Alf the night after tomorrow and then we will know where we stand with my health and we can plan the future." "I" he said and she put her finger to his lips. "Go and rest now its nearly sunrise think over what I have said and if you want to be a part of my future Godric come and see me tonight. If you don't we will part as friends and we will always be friends but the choice is yours. You know how I feel and now you need to decide how you feel." "But" she pressed her lips to his. "Go to bed"<p>"Stay" "I can't Cassie is probably freaking out at the moment" "Why don't you see Alf tonight?" "Cos there is something I really want to do tonight and I hope you will help me do it." <p>


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I think about what Marie has said after she leaves. I can't believe she said it and she didn't even expect me to say it back. She just laid her cards on the table. Does that mean she forgives me for what I said and she didn't mean what she said? It does mean that if I want it then I haven't lost her. What does she want me to help her with tonight? There are so many questions. I sit and meditate something I have not done in a long while.

I don't know what I feel for her only that the month when she refused to speak to me was hell. Hell for the both of us I think. Marie is a very simple character she makes a decision and sees it through. I guess when you don't know how much time you have you can't hesitate. She is acting like she is still on the clock but she isn't and I guess that is the only way she knows. Do I love Marie? I don't know I don't know if I know what love is. But I know that I want to be in her life that I care for her very much which maybe love and I will look after her until the day she dies if she won't turn for me. Although I have not given up hope of that I will be patient on that one thing. But tonight what is it that she wants to do with me? I think on that one and I realise that she wants me to spend the night with her as her lover it is one thing that she couldn't do before that she can now. She wants to do it before she knows what her future will be so she can say that she had one night. In case I may not do it again after I know what Alf thinks.

She has made a very big commitment to me and I feel I should acknowledge it. She is not one for material gifts and I know that she does not expect me to say that I love her back until I want to and that is not tonight. I need to acknowledge it with something. I feel obliged to do that but I can think of nothing.

I close my eyes and die for the day hoping I will be inspired when I wake.

Marie's POV

Cassie is in when I arrive home and screams when she sees me. She is relived I am ok amazed the scars have gone and so happy. We are both really happy and dance around the kitchen like lunatics for a long time. Cassie is happy that I will be there when she graduates and when she marries and that I will have a bigger part in the rest of her life than her or I had every hoped for. I tell her everything that has happened between Godric and I and then I tell her that I told him I loved him.

"Are you mad" she asks me feeling my forehead

"Nope" I grin at her. "I am happy."

"Why? How?" She asks.

" Because he cares he cares more than he realises he just doesn't show it in the way a human would express it. But I can see that he does and that he always will. He may never tell me he loves me but I know he does he just is so detached from his human emotions that he has no idea what he feels or how to show it."

"Are you sure he will come tonight?"

"Yes I am"

"Do you want me to be here?"

"No why?"

"I had plans but I would cancel them for you if you want"

"No Everything is going to be fine. Besides you would probably tell him he is a screw up."

"No I wouldn't" Cassie's says indignantly " I would tell him if he hurt you I would kill him"

Cassie leaves at sunset for the college paper and I wait for Godric. While I am waiting I clean my bedroom, the bathroom and the kitchen and do some long overdue laundry and by 9pm he is still not here and I begin to doubt myself slightly. But he is the Sheriff of Area 9 so maybe he was delayed who knows. At 9.30 there is a knock at the door and I smile and I want to jump up and down. Then I remember we have exchanged blood now and he knows what I am feeling. Damn I forgot about that. I open the door and he is standing there smugly with an amused look on his face.

"You came" I throw my arms around his neck and a few seconds later his arms slide around my waist and he sniffs my hair.

"You knew I would" he whispers into my ear.

"What took you so long though? Sunset was ages ago."

"Sheriff stuff" he says non committally.

"Come in" I tell him. I have kicked him out and invited him in more times than I can remember and I can't remember where we are.

He comes out of the dark hall way and into the light of our living room and I see that he is wearing a tux. What kind of Sheriff business was he doing? I like it though I love tuxes on men they make them look so sexy. Sometimes when all you see them in is jeans and t-shirts its nice to see them dressed up.

"Where have you come from?" I ask him curiously

"My nest" he answers

"In a tux?" I question him

"Yes" he replies

I giggle a little bit from nervousness and a little bit from the vision of Godric prancing round his nest in tux. Although Godric doesn't prance but still its my imagination. He looks at me questioningly and steps forward.

"What did you want me to help you do?" he asks

Well I thought he would have worked it out actually But still if he wants me to say it I will but not before I make him squirm a bit.

"2000 years on the planet and you haven't worked it out yet" .

"No" he says smiling at me.

I turn my back on him and walk towards my bedroom. He zips in front of me and folds his arms.

"Tell me what you wanted to do" he demands

I look into his eyes and I can tell he is hungry.

"You haven't fed" I retort.

"and you are really horny " he returns

"No I am not" I retort. Although my body temperature has gone up several degrees.

"Your iris's have gone purple" he responds " and they only do that before, during or after we kiss and or I make you cum"

"You never mentioned it before"

"Call it a secret pleasure of mine as its only something I see"

I hold out my wrist..

"Feed" I tell him.

He puts his arms around me and says to me. "I will feed my darling during and after I have dealt with your need for me to make love to you." and that's when we kiss. He kisses me so gently and he runs his tongue over my lips until I let him in and when I do he devours my mouth. He breaks the kiss.

"God I wish you had worn a witch dress."

"Who said I didn't I only put this shirt dress on to cover it while I was cleaning and waiting for you."

I wriggle out of his arms and slowly take off the shirt dress and he watches my hands undo the buttons. I shrug the dress off and pick up a hat off the bookcase.

"See" I say "Complete with hat"

He smiles and I see his fangs aren't down yet. I twirl for him and grab his hand and lead him into the bedroom. He sits down on the bed and pulls me too him.

"Why are you wearing a tux?" I ask

"Because I wanted you to feel special. I could not think of anything else to do for you"

"Is that why you where late?" I probe him and he nods.

"I like it but you could have come in a bin bag and I wouldn't have cared only that you came."

He pulls me on to his lap and he kisses me again and his hands wander over my body he arranges my legs either side of him and puts one arm round me and uses the other to move up the bed and I am not expecting that so I fall forward and my hands end up either side of his face.

"Now this view I like"

He rips the costume right down the middle and I am only in my panties. His hands are everywhere teasing my nipples, massaging my breasts stroking my face and he stops with his hands tangled in my hair.

"Its ok" I whisper "Don't hold back"

"I am not"

"you are I tell him. You're keeping your fangs in"

He looks guilty for about five seconds because he knows that I am right.. I lean forward and kiss him and run my tongue over his top gum but nothing. I glare at him.

"Godric" I say warningly "I want to spend the night making love to you not someone you aren't.  
>He stays silent.<br>"I trust you" I tell him as I do not understand why he is being so distant. He stays silent and in frustration I shake him and he hisses at me but I don't care it's a reaction. Ok I am not having sex with a statue. I slap him on the side of the face and anger darts into his eyes and his fangs pop out. There we go proper Godric is in the room. He sits up so we are facing each other.  
>"Is this what you want to see" he hisses<br>"Well not the fangs per se but a reaction would be nice. Godric I accept what you are I don't want nor expect you to hide it from me when will you understand that?"  
>"Even after all I have done?"<br>"Yes"  
>"You know nothing about me nothing about what I have done before I met you."<br>"But I like what I see and FYI you don't know everything about me. Godric the past is the past be here with me now.  
>I kiss him again. I can't get through to him how much I care. Yes he has hurt me but I would rather to be with him than without him. When will he get that into his thick head.<br>"Then you will see all that I can be the good and the bad."  
>He takes my wrist straights my fingers and slaps himself across the face. His face instantly darkens and he looks up at me with hooded eyes. This is new. I realise he is probably trying to unleash his inner monster to scare me. He keeps holding my wrist and goes to slap himself in the face but I get there before him with my other hand, which surprises him.<br>"Is this meant to scare me? Because its not. The only way this side of you is coming out is if i hit you or you make me hit you."  
>"I like it" he hisses<br>"You like to be hit?"  
>"Yes dominated and possessed." ok yes I can deal with is. I can I can I can.<br>"Okay anything else?" I am slightly fearful of the answer.  
>"Sex with more than one person and sex covered in blood"<br>"And?" I look at him. Is that all it is? I am thinking  
>"That's all." He says quietly. He is waiting for my reaction. He thinks I am going to run. He is so mistaken. I have a new lease of life does he really thing that I won't try some of these things for him. I want to learn everything I love to learn and now my body is not holding me back there is nothing stopping me.<br>"Did you think I was going to run?"  
>"Yes" he answer quietly.<br>Ok I am going to have to do some research but what goes on in our bedroom is our private affair no one else needs to know. He is still trying to gauge my reaction. So much for vampire blood telling him how I am feeling but then I have no idea is what is going on inside his head.  
>"Explain" I demand<br>"I don't always like being in charge being on top being the dominant one sometimes I like others to do it for me. It is important to me that you know this. I will not always be the lover you want me to be "

Clearly he has not heard of pms I think to my self. Besides how do I know what lover I want him to be we haven't had sex yet.

"I trust you with this information as you have done more than I expected as a human to a vampire. You try harder than anyone I know to understand what is not within the realms of your understanding. You are not like any human I have ever met. You want nothing more than friendship from me. Most humans, want sex, want v or want to be turned you do not. That is hard for me to comprehend nothing in this life is free 2000 years have taught me that but you give and give and I can give you nothing in return except a broken soul. Tell me how you feel now?"

"Honestly?"

"honestly"

"I need to go to the library and do some internet research. Besides I don't know what lover I want you to be we haven't even have sex yet." I blush but that is my initial reaction.

"Only you would think like that" he smiles genuinely the first time that night and I breathe in relief.

"So now you have got that off your chest can we..."

"Can we what?" He asks mischievously "What do you want Marie?"

I struggle against him but he has me pinned. I huff a little and then I say.

"I want you to make love to me tonight."

He kisses me and says "My pleasure."

I love kissing Godric he is so good at it. He is still in his tux but I know that he will make the intial bit about me and my skin is on fire from his attention and from the fabric of his tux rubbing against my skin. I moan and he massages my breasts and moves his lips down between my breasts and down towards my stomach. He discards my panties quickly and he licks my clit I moan and tangle my hands in his hair pushing him closer to my centre and urging him to go faster. He pushes two fingers inside of me and pumps his hand. My head falls back and I scream in pleasure it feels good. He adds a third finger and I feel my body tense rushing towards orgasm he speeds up his fingers and licks my thigh and as I come he bites me sending me to another higher level of pleasure extending the orgasm he has coaxed from me. I come down breathing hard from my high. I can't believe sex could be any better. Godric is naked beside me and I feel his erection against my thigh. I lean over and kiss him and he rolls on top of me again. His mouth is all bloodied but he looks happy.. I smile up at him.

"I love your blood" he says quietly.

"I know but you are a messy eater" I respond and I pull him down to kiss him. Smearing my blood on my face as I do but I don't care. He looks down at me and his eyes darken again. Me smeared in blood is clearly turning him so reach down and stroke him and he cries out.

"I need to be inside you now Marie" he whispers to me.

I breathe deeply "OK"

He positions himself and pushes into me very slowly. I cry out and he stops.

"Keep going" I say to him. It hurts a little but not too much.

"You're so tight" he moans but he pushes gently in and stays still once he is all the way in. I move my hips so he will move and he slowly pulls out and pushes in.

"oh Godric" I moan arching my back. He does it again and again and the pain disappears. He sets a rhythm which I match but its not enough.

"Faster" I urge him and he speeds up and I can't keep up anymore and he goes even faster speeding towards his own climax and taking me with him. He kneels up bringing me with him and pulls my hair to one side and he moves at a relentless speed and just as we both climax he bites my neck and he keeps moving until the orgasm begins to subside. He gently lays me back down and pulls the duvet over us. I am not quite capable of speech yet. But I cuddle in next to him.

"You are warm" he says quietly

"Make spoons" I reply

"What?" 

Oh god the 2000 year old vampire has never been spooned wow.

"Roll on your side away from me."

He does as I ask him and I curl around him. The warmth radiating from my body to his.

"If you ever want to punish me then deny me this" he says

"Never" I say to him " I can come up with more creative ways to punish you than this. Besides this is best bit."

I stoke his tummy and feel his erection again. I am surprised its so soon but I take it in my hand and rub it. Varying and altering the pace and he leans back into me and I kiss his neck.

"I am going to cum" he moans.

I stop which I know is evil and close the blinds it will be sunrise soon. I come back into the room which is pitch dark and close the door. Godric is behind the door and pounces when I close it.

"That was naughty my love" he whispers.

"I learnt it from an ancient vampire?" I tell him.

"Really" he says pulling me back to the bed. "What else did he teach you?"

"Nothing yet but I am hoping to learn something new by sunrise"

"I think we can manage that. Kneel on the edge of the bed ."

He pushes me towards the bed and I climb on and kneel. He lifts my hips and I kneel up and he pulls me back slightly and I can feel him standing between my legs. He thrusts up inside me without warning groaning in pleasure, he wraps his arms around my waist and trusts harder and harder and we both moan in pleasure. That knot everyone speaks of begins to form and tighten and my pleasure begins build. As we near orgasm I hear Godric bite his wrist as I come he presses it to my mouth and bites my neck. We come screaming each others name. The world shifts and I can feel him. He wants to feel the warmth again. It brings him comfort. I feel so many things from him that is impossible to process them all. So I lay down and reach for him in the dark and he envelopes me. Curling around me this time and we lay like that as the sun rises for the day. But when I wake in the evening I can't feel him anymore. I am disappointed that the connection is only temporary.

.


End file.
